In Harms Way
by briel's Angel
Summary: Alexis was surrounded by evil as a child forced to live on Cassadine Island. What happens when that evil comes back for her.
1. Chapter 1

I always thought GH missed a chance to tell a good Cassadine story when Valentine was a possibility. Alas it never happened. Here is my take.

Chapter 1

'He needed to get to her. He was the only one that could protect her'. Was the thought that kept running through the man's mind. He kept mumbling to himself never looking up, forcing people to step out of his way to avoid touching him, afraid of what he was capable of. The man swayed and stumbled, as if drunk, but he was far from it. Nothing, not hunger, fear, or the cold that creeped into his bones could keep him from his mission.

It felt like an eternity to the man but he finally reached the docks. His mind was fuzzy and muddled, as he tried to think of a way to reach her. He needed to get to her, he needed to save her. Tired after his long trek to Port Charles he sat on one of the benches by the river trying to get his bearings.

He raised his head sharply as he heard the lonely wail of a barge as it crossed the Port Charles river. The barge was obscured by the fog that had fallen over the sleepy town. The fog parted and he was able to see the castle, which had previously been hidden by the dense fog, come into view. The darkness and fog made the Cassadine castle look more eerie than usual. The memories of a childhood spent running away and hiding from evil made his head hurt as he tried to keep them at bay. He tried to suppress the feeling and memories but they kept coming unbidden. The memories of two little children running away as fast as they could. Running into a dense forest or dark cave because they were more afraid of what would happen if they were caught.

He had tried to protect her all those years ago and had somewhat succeeded but now the danger was back and more dangerous than ever. He could not fail her this time around, he would do whatever it took to protect her from the hell that awaited her if he allowed him to get a hold of her.

Desperate to get to his destination the man started to get up when he heard a familiar voice coming down the steps towards him. He recognized the voice as belonging to the commissioner of Port Charles. He thought that maybe Mr. Scorpio would help him. But the drugs in his systems made him feel confused, weary and afraid about who he could trust. He stepped back into the shadows to see what he could learn before he approached the Commissioner. The Commissioner was talking to his daughter, about her baby "Georgie" and how she would get her daughter back soon. He remembered this man, Mac Scorpio, the commissioner of Port Charles, an honest man, he would be able to help him find her and protect her.

The man started to leave his hiding spot but before he could approach Mac he saw Felicia Jones join him and went back to his hiding spot. She was wearing a blue ball gown, and now that he really looked at the family he saw that Commissioner Scorpio was wearing a tuxedo. As he stood still, out of the couples' line of sight, he heard the information he needed to find her. Apparently the Nurse' s Ball would be held tonight. All of the whose, who of Port Charles would be there. She would be there, she always did her best to help those in need. If she was going to be there than he would be there to warn her of the coming danger.

He waited a few moments after the Commissioner and his family left before leaving his hiding place. He had to find out where the Nurse's Ball was being held and make sure he got to her first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian sat on the edge of the bed looking at Alexis as she finished putting on her earrings. She looked spectacular, he would be the envy of every man with her by his side. She had finally agreed to take their relationship out into the open and like everything she did she was going to do it in grand scale. The Nurse's Ball would be their first public outing as a couple. He could see that she was nervous but once decided she wouldn't back down.

She turned and gave him an unsure smile waiting for his reaction. Julian gave her a soft smile as he took in how beautiful she looked. The fact she was so unaware of just how beautiful she was made him love her even more.

She had no idea how her long legs, that went for miles; beautiful shoulders; big brown eyes, that showed every emotion; and dark olive skin made his heart skip each and every time he realized that she was his and only his. Julian was not prone to being possessive but she had the ability to bring out the green eyed beast without even attempting to. He thought she looked beautiful in the white chiffon dress she had chosen. The empire waist defined by the diamond belt just below her chest and then the skirt flowed freely around her long legs. He smirked as he thought that if she added a tiara she would look every bit the princess that she was. She was a vision in white and he couldn't wait to get her home and out of her dress again like he had earlier.

"Do you like?" she smiled shyly at him.

He stood up and walked towards her, his arm instinctively going around her waist to pull her tightly against him. "You, sweetheart, look stunning." he felt her smile against his neck at his compliment. She was so warm and soft and smelled so sweet standing in his arms. He could stand with her in his arms forever and never get tired of it.

He was a lucky man to have found her again after so many years and that she was the mother of his beautiful daughter, grandmother to his grandson and most of all that she had been willing to give him a chance. He pulled away from her and cupped her face in his large hands as he leaned down to kiss her gently. He knew it was dangerous to touch her, he couldn't have her in his arms for very long and not want to make love to her. If it were up to him he would spend the rest of his life worshiping her and loving her. But they had the Nurse's Ball to get to and Alexis was excited to go even as she responded eagerly to his kisses.

He pulled away from her lips and starting nuzzling down her jaw and neck "Sweetheart" he mumbled "If you want to get to the Nurse's Ball we have to go now or I am going to rip this dress off of you and make love to you all night long." He felt as Alexis took deep breath, and for a minute wonder if she would decide to stay home, when suddenly she stepped away and headed toward the bedroom door her dress flowing behind her. He smiled as he heard her sigh deeply.

"Come on, Molly and Sam are both going to be performing. They will be disappointed if we don't show up" she said as she moved towards the living room shutting down the lights and finally grabbing her clutch as she moved toward the front door opening it to indicate that they should leave. He smiled at her, happy with the knowledge that she wanted to skip the whole event and just stay here with him. He stepped up to her as she leaned against the door and pressed his body to hers.

"Alexis" he said as his lips hovered over hers "do you think we can leave as soon as the girls are done performing." he closed the distance between then and kissed her fully and deeply. He moaned as the emotions he felt every time he kissed her sweet, soft lips swept over him. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her tighter towards him. He felt his need for her threatening to overwhelm him and the need to touch her soft, pliant body had him pulling down the zipper of her dress once again. when he started to pull the straps holding her dress up down her shoulders she pulled away.

"Julian" she moaned as he started making his way to her neck where he started gently placing small kisses. "We need to stop" he smiled against her neck when she whimpered her plea for him to stop. He place another small kiss to the pulse point in her neck as he slowly pulled her dress straps up her shoulders and slowly zipped her back up. He pressed one more kiss to her lips and grabbed her hand pulling her out the door before he decided to skip the Nurse's Ball and take her back to her bedroom.

When they reached his car he opened the door and leaned down when she was settled in. "Just know that when we get back I am not letting you out of bed for a very long time." He smiled and kissed her deeply once more before he made his way to the driver's side and headed out to the Metro Court.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw her arrive on the arm of a man he had never seen before. She had made her way down the red carpet like the princess she was. She was still so beautiful just like he remembered. He needed to get to her, she was now the target, he needed to protect her from him. He went around the back were he noticed that the waiting staff was entering. One of the men was arguing with what he assumed was the manager. The shouting was getting louder, until finally the manager turned away and made his way back to the venue leaving the waiter standing alone. After a final drag of his smoke the waiter turned away yanking the black waiters coat off and throwing it in the bushes. The man scurried over to where the coat landed and put it on.

He spotted a group of waiters carrying boxes of food from a white van to the hotel's back entrance. They were not being asked for credentials they were just being usher in. His frenzied mind pushed him forward towards his goal of getting to her. He pushed the gun into the back of his pants and grabbed one of the food containers. He needed help, she would know what to do. It had been years since he had felt in control but she would help, she always did.

He followed the wait staff into the hotel. Once in, he removed the waiter's coat and made his way back to where the performers were standing waiting for their names to be called and go onstage. He saw a young girl with long brown hair holding a hoola hoop and a young black man getting ready for their performance. He stepped in front of them needing to know where she was.

"Where is she" he shouted at the scared young people.

"Hey man, we don't know who your looking for" the young black man stepped in front of the young girl.

"Where is she?" he shouted again pulling the gun out.

"Who?" the young girl asked in a timid voice.

"Alexis" he shouted as a stunned audience gasped when they saw what was happening on stage as the curtain had gone up during their exchange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis really did think this was one of the best Nurse's Balls she had ever been too. Her daughters had been wonderful. Julian was sitting behind her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders possessively. She was so excited to see what Molly and TJ had planned for their final performance. Molly had kept all the details from Alexis, wanting it to be a surprise when she saw it for the first time. Molly had been so excited for her parents to be in the audience. She had just turned towards Julian when she heard her name shouted and the gasp of the audience. She turned back to the stage to see what the commotion was all about. What she saw made her heart sink with fear. TJ was standing in front of Molly to protect her from a man who was pointing a gun at them. Her daughter was barely able to contain the tears in her eyes as she clutched at TJ's shirt. She stood at the same time as Julian did. In her peripheral vision she saw Shawn, Sonny, Ric and others stand up ready to help.

The man standing on stage finally noticed the silence behind him and turned towards the audience making Alexis gasp as she recognized him. The man was dirty and looked so much older then when she had last seen him, but it was him. He had a crazy look in his eyes that scared her but none the less she recognized him. She was shocked and scared but she recognized the fear in his eyes and started walking towards him. He had still not seen her in the audience so he screamed out her name again.

She felt Julian try to hold her back "No" he said firmly, as he tried to go around her to get the stage and help TJ and Molly.

She grabbed his hand "It's okay, he's my brother" she whispered. Shock covered his handsome features but he was still reluctant to let her go into a dangerous situation. Julian knew Alexis would walk through fire for her daughters and she would not be swayed from going up to her daughter who was in danger. He reluctantly let her go but followed closely behind.

Stefan looked from one table to another trying to find her but the lights were blinding him so he screamed her name again "Alexissss" He saw movement to his right quickly turning the gun towards where he saw movement. He lower his gun when he realized it was Alexis walking towards him alive and well. The look on her face told him she was confused, scared, and shocked but mostly relived to see him. She started walking towards him when the man he had seen her with earlier tried holding her back. Good man, he thought, they had to protect her.

He saw her walking slowly up the stairs until she was finally standing in front of him. She was a vision to his weary, tortured heart. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she slowly lifted her small hand to cup his cheek. "Stefan" she breath.

"Little one" he whispered as he wrapped her up into his arms. He buried his face in her neck as he cried. He cried at the pain they had endured together as children and at the love she had given him as a little girl. He didn't think she would ever know that she had been his salvation as a child. And he cried as he thought of how much she would suffer once again if he didn't protect her.

***When she had been brought to Cassadine Island Stefan had finally learned what love was. She had been so small and broken, her big brown eyes so scared. Their father had dropped her off without so much as an introduction and left her to the mercy of Helena and Stavros. Helena had instantly put the child in a room and told her not to leave until she was told to or she would be severely punished. Natasha, as she was called, hadn't cried or said anything she had just stared at Helena with big, brown, scared eyes. Before leaving with Helena, Stavros had taken away the little girl's stuff toy. A little white lamb that she had been holding onto tightly, and pushed her to the floor. The two had laughed as the little girl's eyes had welled up. But still she had not cried.

Stefan had waited hours after Helena had left before he snuck into her room, not wanting to risk ether one of them getting in trouble. She was on the floor, her head resting on her knees. In the darkness he could just barely make out how her little body was racked with silent sobs.

"Hello" he had said softly, trying not to scare her, She had looked up at him startled. Scared she quickly stood up, trying to wipe away the tears that continued to fall. She stood still, not saying anything but meeting his gaze directly. She would have to learn to not show her strength but rather pretend to be meek or Helena would not give her a moments rest. He would have to teach her.

"You don't have to be scared. I saw what they did, I am sorry." he looked around the bare room they had put her in. "What's your name" she continued to look at him scared of what his intentions were. "I'm not like my mother and Stavros, you don't have to be afraid." He had pull out a little bear he had made from a couple of socks he had that he had torn apart and tied together into something that resemble a stuffed bear. "I brought you something" he said indicting the small bear in his hand. She looked at him and then at the bear. When she made no move to take it he awkwardly put the bear behind his back embarrassed that she had not liked his toy. "My name is Stefan" he said gently. He knew he should leave before his mother found him in her room and both were punished. "I have to leave now but I will be back." he made to leave when he felt a small hand tug at him. When he turned, her small hands wrapped around his waist and she clung to him. The little girl needing the human contact and care he was offering her. Her little heart no longer able to hold in her fear and pain she began to cry as he held her. He knew he should leave but he couldn't leave her as she cried, breaking and scared . Hours later they still sat on the floor together while he told her about his mother and brother. He told her what to do so that they didn't hurt her and how to protect herself if Helena or Stavros hit her. And he told her what to do when they came after her. He showed her were to hide.

When he could no longer put off leaving her any and stood up to leave, she had clutched at his arm, scared. But still she said nothing. Looking in to her haunted eyes he gave her the most important information he could think off that would help her survive "Little one" she looked up at him and smiled, causing him to return her smile easily. She was so sweet and trusting, he felt a yearning in his heart that he had never felt before. "listen carefully to me. This is very important." he paused and took his time trying to make sure that she understood how important this was. "My mother and brother will use any weakness you have against you. You must never show them you care for me or like me because they will take you away." she looked up her arms hugging the bear he had given her to her chest. "Do you understand?" he grabbed her shoulders to emphasize how important this was. "Tell me you understand Little One" he pleaded. When she nodded in understanding, he hugged her to him and kissed her forehead." I will be back tomorrow." he promised before turning and leaving.*****

As they grew older and Alexis was sent away to boarding school Stefan harden. Without Alexis's presence, to offset the evil his family's influence, he became what he fought so hard to not be for years. He became cold, distant, manipulative and calculating, which had almost destroyed his relationship with Alexis. But their shared traumatic childhood had kept both in each others orbits unwilling to severe all ties.

He tightened his hold on Alexis, not wanting to let her go, needing to confirm that she was breathing, warm and alive. He tensed as he felt someone coming up to them, and immediately reacted by pushing Alexis behind him.

"Stay away" he shouted at the boy who had once been so important to him.

"Uncle" Nicholas did not understand what was happening and he knew they had not been in good terms when he died but he had loved his uncle very much and wanted to hug him and feel for himself that he was alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas had been standing towards the back of the hall and was just as stunned as everyone else when the curtain had opened and a man on stage had been screaming his aunt's name waving a gun at Molly and TJ. He immediately reacted when he saw Alexis make her way up to stage followed by a concerned Julian. Her whispered "Stefan" had stopped his forward progression towards his aunt. Unable to comprehend that the man who he loved as his father, and believed to be dead, was standing on stage. After his uncle turned and hugged Alexis; Nicholas was knocked of his stupor wanting to understand what had happened he made his way to the stage to join his aunt and uncle. As he made his way up to the sage he noticed the curious looks from the stunned guests. He understood the looks even though Alexis and he had been accepted by the town moments like this reminded everyone how dangerous the Cassadines could be.

He saw Nathan trying to reach him, to stop him from reaching the stage, and he ran up needing to confirm for himself that his uncle was alive. Nicholas expected many things from the man clutching his aunt in his arms but what he did not expect was the wild look that returned to his uncle's eye when he called out to him nor the protective stance he took in front of Alexis.

"Stefan" Alexis tried to calm Stefan as he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Nicholas. She turned just in time to see Julian usher Molly and TJ off the stage a safe distance away from the crazed man who at the moment was holding onto Alexis as if she was his lifelong. She saw that Julian was desperate to run up to them and rip her out of Stefan reach. She looked into his scared eyes and shook her head slightly at him hoping he understood to stay away and that he would see in her eyes that she was worried but not afraid of her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took all of Julian's self-control not to run up to Alexis, and the man holding her, and rip her out of his arms to keep her safe. He could see the way the man held onto Alexis as if she was his lifeline. He cursed as he reached for his gun and remembered that he had left it at home. Julian seethed with anger at the danger Alexis was in and his inability to save her.

Julian knew what she expected from him when she turned to look at him. As soon as he could he ushered Molly and TJ off the stage. Out of the corner of his eye he saw as a relived Shawn and Ric each embraced their child, happy they were okay. He could see Anna and Dante circling the perimeter trying to find a way onto the stage to get close to Alexis and the long believed to be dead brother Stefan. His senses heightened and his body coiled ready for any chance that became available to him.

Before anyone could make a move, Nicholas ran up the stage and all semblance of control was lost as Stefan completely lost it and started yelling and waving the gun around. Finally ending up pointing it at Alexis. For a moment all his senses seized to function as he saw the man cock the weapon and point it at Alexis's head. He was paralyzed with fear until he heard a whimper from behind him. It was his daughter afraid that her mother would be killed, it was enough to break him out of his paralyzes and get him moving. He saw Sonny and Shawn moving towards the right and Mac and Duke to the left as Dante and Anna continued to advance towards the stage.

"Stefan" it was Alexis's voice, still so strong even as she feared for her life trying to calm her brother, she gave him the distraction that he needed to make his move. He moved towards the right making his way behind the curtain and running until he was behind the man. He looked at Alexis and Stefan who hadn't noticed him as their attention was focused entirely on each other. He took a deep breath, prayed to every god he knew, and lunged for the gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam felt her heart stop and her breathing become ragged as her mother stood with Stefan on stage, the gun pointed directly at her head. Sam was rooted to the floor unable to see anything but her mom. Minutes earlier they had been so happy her father and mother laughing, sharing secret glances and whispers. She had been unaware that her mom and dad had gotten so close but now, as he stood on stage and pull her sister to safety, she could see the fear that she felt also on displayed in his eyes. She saw as he froze momentarily when Stefan cocked the gun the blood draining from his face.

In that instant she thought of what it had been like to be without the one person who Sam had come to expect to always be by her side and she couldn't hold back the small sob that escaped her. She had know for too many years what it felt like to not have the unconditional love that her mom gave her on a daily basis. It was true that Alexis and her had not always gotten along but now Alexis was one of her pillars of strength and support that she depended on to be there for her no matter what. And Sam didn't want to go back to not having that.

She heard her mom's soft voice as she tried to talk to Stefan and she noticed Julian slowly making his way behind the curtain. She saw him come out minutes later behind Stefan, one moment he was behind Stefan and the next his hand was on the gun pulling it away from her mom. As the two men began to struggle for control of the gun Stefan made a last desperate lunge for her mom as all three started going down she heard the unmistakable sound of a gun going off.

"Moooom" she heard Molly scream at the sound. Sam was unable to react as she felt as if she had been submerged in molasses. She saw Sonny rush the stage and pulled her mother to safety away from Julian and Stefan as the two men continued to wrestled for the gun. Sam could see no blood on her mom's white dress. Alexis struggled to get away from Sonny, trying to get to Julian, but Sonny held her tightly refusing to let her go. Nicholas, Anna and Dante rushed towards the two men but before they could reach them the gun went off stopping everyone in their tracks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly was more scared now, standing in the her father's arms, then when the man, who she now knew was her mother's brother, had been pointing the gun at her. She stood wide eyed, afraid to move, as her mother stood on the stage a gun pointed directly at her head.

"Mom" she silently whispered afraid that her mother would be taken from her in the next few seconds. She saw Julian run behind the curtain, hidden for a few moments, finally coming out behind Stefan. Her father knew what was coming and tried to shield her from what was about to happen pulling her into his chest and shielding her. Molly was lost between needing to see what was happening or living in blessed denial for a few more seconds. And then the gun went off and she felt her dad tighten his arms around her, she felt her breath leave her as silence descended the hall. She started crying silently into her father's chest as her world grew dark. "Mommy" she whispered. When she heard the second shot she fought to get out of her father's arms to see what was happening but her dad refused to let her go.

In those few seconds she realized her dad was trying to protect her from knowing that her mother had been shot and was probably dead and Molly went slack. She felt darkness descend on her soul as she thought of what her life would be without the one person who had been by her side her whole life even when she had acted horribly towards her. In that moment standing in her father's arms, a man who had left her and never visited or invited her to be with him. Her father who barely made time for her when she Skype with him made her feel ashamed as she remembered all the hateful words she had screamed at her mother came rushing back almost making her knees buckle. "Mommy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian snuck up quietly behind Stefan as he reached for the gun. He felt relief when he felt the butt of the gun in the palm of his hand. He immediately pushed the gun down and away from Alexis. "Go" he shouted at her.

Stefan's reaction was immediate as he fought Julian like a wild animal refusing to give up the gun and made a last desperate lunge towards Alexis. As they struggled for the gun Julian saw Sonny run up the stage and pull a struggling Alexis away from Stefan. Just as he thought that he had the upper hand the gun went off again.

He felt immediate pain as the bullet ripped through his shoulder and the then the pressure of Stefan's forearm pressed against his windpipe choking him. He punched the man twice on his side, which provided some relief as Stefan was momentarily stunned into releasing him. Julian was about to get up when he saw Anna and Dante approach Stefan and they turn him on his stomach as they tried to handcuff him. He felt a burning sting on his shoulder as he felt Alexis run up to him and hug him close to her making him forget everything but her.

"Are you okay" she asked. Before he could answer, Stefan was able to break free and reached for her again. Dante tackled him to floor before he was able to reach her as Julian spun them around to keep her out of Stefan's reach. Anna ran over to Stefan with Felix on hand, who injected him with a sedative to try and calm him down.

"Please" he cried as Dante was finally able to put the cuffs on him. "Alexis" he cried. Dante tried to lift Stefan up but he was now dead weight, all his energy having left him after his second attempt to reach Alexis. "Alexis" he continued to cry pitifully.

Alexis was safely ensconced in Julian's arms as she watched Dante take down her brother. She wondered what had happened and where he had been and why he seemed obsessed with her. She saw his eyes lock on to hers and she felt her heart break as the little boy who had saved and loved her as child looked back at her beckoning her. He was face down still crying out for her. She looked at Julian knowing he was going to hate it.

"I have to talk to him" she felt him tighten his hold on her. "He is handcuffed Julian, he won't hurt me." she pleaded.

"Fine but I want you within arms length do you understand." she nodded at him and he kissed her softly before letting her go. Alexis walked over to her brother and laid down on her stomach so that she could look him in the eye.

"Little one" he whispered. "He's coming. You have to be careful. You have to run and hide. He will find you and hurt you." He whispered tears escaping his glazed eyes. "I failed you" he continued as he cried unabashedly. "I am so sorry".

Alexis couldn't help the tears that fell as her brother issued his anguished warning. She knew people would think she was crazy for the loyalty and loved she still had for this man. But not one person she knew had grown up in the hell that they had and they had not known the little boy who had loved and sacrificed himself for a little girl that had needed him to love and protect her. She raised her hand and ran it over his dull blond locks. "Stefan what happened, who's coming" she managed to whisper over the lump in her throat.

"He hurt me" he said as tears ran down his eyes. "I didn't tell him about you. I told him you had died" he turned his face towards the hand that was stroking his face seeking the comfort she was giving. "He believed me until a year ago. Stavros, he came back, I don't know how but he told him you were still alive" he started becoming agitated again. He tried to slide across the space between them to get closer. Alexis felt Julian stepped closer to her when Stefan tried to get closer to her. "Stavros taunted him with the knowledge of where you were . He said he would tell him where you were if he helped with his scheme to get Nicholas's sister, Lulu." her hand stilled as she remember when Nicholas had been shot and Lulu kidnapped by Stavros in some sick new obsession with the Spencers.

"What are you talking about Stefan. Who are you talking about?" she asked scared that her brother was making sense and that there was someone who Stefan was more afraid of than Stavros.

"Little one, he wants to hurt you. I don't think I can stop him anymore. I am not as strong as I used to be." his eyes closed.

"Stefan" she cried softly as tears filled her eyes. She got close enough to him that their foreheads were touching just as they had when they were little and Stavros had been particularly nasty or Helena had been severely harsh with her punishment. "Who is after me Stefan? Who hurt you?" He opened his eyes and she could see that he was about to succumb to the sedative.

"Valentine" he whispered. She gasped pulling away as her brother finally lost the fight to the sedative. Julian walked over to her and helped her stand as the medical personnel finally came in with a gurney.

"Is he being taken to the hospital or to jail? I am his attorney and his next of kin and I want be kept informed on his status." she told Anna.

"We are taking him to the hospital, I think Stefan has been through an great ordeal and I assume neither you or Mr. Jerome will be filing charges." Anna said with distaste as Julian stood next to Alexis wrapping his arm, that was bleeding, around her waist.

"Alexis" Anna said softly. Knowing what the Cassadines were capable of she was afraid of what was coming. "Who is Valentine?"

Julian could feel Alexis shiver as he ran his arm up and down her back trying to sooth her. Just as she was about to answer Molly, Sam and Nicholas ran up to them to make sure they were okay. Anna knowing this was not the time to continue with her questions excused herself as Stefan was finally secured onto the gurney and was taken out to the ambulance. Nicholas quickly and tightly hugged Alexis and excused himself to go after his uncle.

After hugging her mom, Sam turned towards her father. "Julian, you need to get your arm checked so that they can make sure the bullet went through cleanly." Alexis having completely forgotten about Julian's injury whirled towards him.

"We need to get you to the hospital" she said concerned. Unable to go to him at the moment as Molly stood between them her arms around her mom refusing to let her go.

"I'm not leaving you" he said sternly not leaving any room for argument.

"I need to go make sure Stefan is okay. We can go together." she looked down at her youngest child. "Honey, why don't you go and stay with your dad or Sam tonight ." she didn't want her daughters out of her sight but she didn't think they would get any rest if they stayed in the hospital with her.

"Oh, you are not getting rid of me that easy mom!" her eldest daughter said just as sternly as her father had. "And you need to tell us who the hell this Valentine is and why he is coming after you." she finished.

"I'm not going anywhere either mom." Molly said just as stubborn

Alexis looked at her family wanting to keep the nightmares of her childhood from her children but after what they had witnessed tonight they had every right to know. "Valentine Cassadine, is my brother and the most dangerous Cassadine. And according to Stefan he is coming for me." she said as she kissed her daughters foreheads and moved down from the stage to go to the hospital. Sam, Molly and Julian following closely behind.

Thanks for reading *** I always appreciate constructive criticism and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alexis walked in just as Felix was finishing bandaging Julian's arm. Julian noticed right away how tired she looked as she stood by the door looking unsure of what to do. "Mr. Jerome, I will come back to give you your discharge papers so you can go home tonight" Felix made his way to the door and gently put a hand on Alexis "Ms. Davis, I am glad your okay. I will go check on your brother and come back to give you an update" Alexis turned and smile tiredly at the young man. "Thank you Felix". After Felix left she continued to linger by the door unsure of what to do until he gently called her over to him. She looked up and slowly made her way towards him, when she was close enough for him to reach for her he grab her hands gently and pulled her so that she was standing between his legs.

He hugged her tightly to him needing to feel her soft, warm body against his to get rid of the fear still evading his soul at the thought of how close he had come to losing her. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell that was uniquely Alexis. Ever since he had made love to her the night of Nicholas's failed engagement party he couldn't seem to get enough of her. The taste and feel of her were his drug and obsession. The thought of having almost lost her made him tighten his hold on her.

She placed a small kiss of his shoulder as she closed her eyes feeling safe for the first time since Stefan had made his announcement. She was so scared and heartbroken at what she had to do but she knew she had no choice. "I can't be with you anymore" she said her voice barley above a whisper, her heart breaking at the implications of never being able to hold him in her arms or being held by him. She felt him tense in her arms and attempt to pull away from her but she just tighten her hold.

"Please listen" unable to hold back the tears as they fell on his naked shoulder she continued, pushing past the lump in her throat. She took a deep breath but before she was able to continue she was forced to take a step back as he got off the table, and not even giving her a moment to realize what was happening, he lifted her and turned her so that she was now the one sitting on top of the hospital bed with Julian standing between her legs.

Julian laid his forehead against her needing a moment to catch his breath. He really had never believed that a heart could truly shatter but those five words had his heart pounding against his chest. It was pounding so hard he was sure she could feel it against her chest. He pulled away so that he could look into her eyes. Which she was studiously refusing to do as she stared at his bare chest her hands fluttering nervously over it.

"Sweetheart" he cupped her face gently tilting her head up so that she was forced to look at him. "what are talking about.

Alexis looked into Julian beautiful eyes. She thought sadly that he had no idea just how beautiful he was inside and out. She had fallen in love with him so fast and hard and couldn't imagine a future without him. The fact that he always put his family first, listened to what she was saying and tried to understand her instead of putting her down or berating her but most of his love, which he gave freely and fully made her love him.

She wouldn't put him at risk, not now that Sam had finally found her father, no matter how much it hurt to let him go. He was a brave, strong man who treasured his family and would do whatever was necessary to protect the people he loved. But it wouldn't be enough, she thought sadly, Valentine would hurt him, take him away from all of them if she didn't remove him from her life. Valentine would take Julian away from her and she would rather he be alive and not with her than be the cause of his death. "I can't lose you" it was not what she had meant to say but she was breaking and all she wanted was for Julian to take her home and hold her in his strong arms.

"Sweetheart, your are not making any sense" he held her tightly as she started to cry.

"I know" she cried "I don't want to lose you but if I don't let you go he'll hurt you. I have to give you up and hide my girls before he finds me."

"I won't let him hurt you or our daughters" he lifted her face so that she was looking up at him. "I promise" he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. He had meant for it to be soft and reassuring but before he knew it she was deepening the kiss causing him to groan at the wonderful sensation she created in him as she sucked his bottom lip gently into her mouth. As she continued to deepen the kiss he pulled her closer to him so that she was pressing against him.

In the back on his mind, the rational part of the brain told him he needed to stop touching her, that they were in the middle of a hospital room, anyone could walk in on them but that didn't stop him from pulling the zipper, holding her dress up, down. Just as he was about to lay her down on the medical bed he heard the door knob turning. He quickly pulled away, zipped her dress back up and looked her up and down making sure that her modesty was protected. Or more to the point his jealous nature wanted to keep her from any other man's prying eyes no matter if that man was gay.

"Mr. Jerome, Ms. Davis" Felix said looking at the couple who looked flushed "you can go, just keep the area clean and try not to move your arm to much. I brought you this scrub top Mr. Jerome." Felix said as Alexis slipped down from the table to stand by Julian.

"How's my brother" Alexis asked.

"Silas gave him a sedative. You nephew is with him now if you want to visit with him."

"Thank you."

"Ms. Davis" Felix gently laid a hand over Alexis's arm to stop her "Your brother has two guards with him, no one will be able to get to him."

"Thank you Felix." she said softly not commenting on the young man's naïveté.

Felix watched the couple walk out of the room, Julian's arm wrapped possessively around her waist. He didn't blame the man for not wanting to let her out of his sight after learning of the threat that her brother had warn her about. A forgotten brother, holding a long believed to be dead brother hostage ,who was now looking for their sister for god knows what.

He didn't know the Cassadines well but like everyone else in Port Charles Felix had heard of the deadliness of the Russian Royal family. He shook his head at the craziness of it all and started getting the room for the next patient. Wondering what deadly new wonder would be coming to Port Charles.


	3. Chapter 3

Glad everyone is liking the story.

**Chapter 3**

Alexis watched as Julian walked back into the dining room carrying a tray with coffee and cups. It was late or early depending on how you thought about it. Alexis knew that she was about to get resistance from her daughters but she needed to do this for their safety. She had already called Sonny about getting extra protection for Kristina. As far as Alexis knew Kristina would be safe from Valentine as she wasn't in the state and would not be leverage or an obstacle for him to get to her, but she couldn't risk it. Sonny had been unusually accommodating and had told her he was putting extra protection on her, the girls and Danny. She had protested, the way he had given her no choice in the matter, but there really was nothing to do about it, these were her daughters and she would take help from anyone. Nicholas and Julian had already put their guards on them.

"Girls" she started, but was immediately cut off by Sam.

"I'm not doing it mom so don't even try to convince me to go" she said stubbornly.

"I am not going either mom." Molly said just as stubbornly.

She smiled at her daughters, usually she loved the stubborn, feisty, fighting spirit in her girls but right now this could be dangerous. "Girls, please listen to me" she said a hand rubbing her forehead where a headache was starting to build.

"No mom, tell us what is going on. How is Stefan alive and who is Valentine" Sam said letting her frustration out after a long day.

"Good I see I am just in time to get an explanation." Nicholas said a little to happy for the family who had been up for most of the night. "Alexis, I would like to know what the hell is going on. Who is this Valentine and why did he have Uncle." her nephew asked as he swooped in the room leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.

Alexis sighed gathering her strength around her as she prepared to tell her family about one of the worst days on Cassadine Island for her and Stefan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan woke up feeling disoriented and confused not recognizing where he was. He was having trouble remembering what had happened. He became even more agitated when he realized that he couldn't sit up because he had been tied down. He started panicking, yanking on the straps to no avail.

"Mr. Cassadine please calm down" a male voice ordered.

"Where am I? Where is my sister?" he demanded.

"Nurse" the doctor called out into the hall ignoring Stefan's questions. "Bring me another sedative please"

"No, please don't sedate me" pleaded Stefan, afraid of who could get to him if he wasn't alert.

"Mr. Cassadine you have been through a terrible ordeal. I understand you are afraid but there are two guards outside and they will not let anyone in here if they are not on the list your sister signed off on."

"Alexis" he asked confused and trying to make sense of what the doctor was telling him.

"Yes. and let me tell you sir Ms. Davis was very through. The men out there have orders to check IDs and to scan fingerprints before anyone comes in here." he said still in a bit of awe of the women who had ordered and threaten the whole hospital staff including a very irate Dr. Obrecht that if anything happened to her brother she would 'dismantle the whole damn hospital board starting with Obrecht'.

He smiled at the memory of how Obrecht had sputtered trying to come up with a way to intimidate Alexis Davis, finding herself lacking the ability to do so, Obrecht had ended up walking away in a huff.

"Alexis is safe" he asked

"Yes sir, she went home with her family. Ms. Davis told me to tell you she will be back in the morning." Felix enter the room at that moment and the doctor excused himself.

"Mr. Cassadine, this a very mild sedative that will help you sleep through the night." Felix explained as he prepared the needle.

Stefan started to panic and tried desperately to think of a way to get of the restraints. Just as Felix was about to put the sedative in his IV Stefan cried out in pain and started shaking as if in a seizure, the monitors beeping wildly indicating something was wrong.

"Mr. Cassadine are you okay." Felix immediately called for the doctor to come back and started taking off the restraints. He turned away to call for the doctor once again and didn't notice when Stefan grabbed the phone by the bed until he felt the blow to his head knocking him unconscious..

Stefan had not wanted to hit the young nurse over the head but he needed to get to Alexis. Quickly undoing the second restraint he ran out of the room never looking back as his whole focus was on finding Alexis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian sat next to Alexis taking her small hands in his rubbing them gently in a manner that was both calming and comforting.

"I have always tried to shield you from the Cassadines" she looked at her daughters and the turned to her nephew "Present company excluded" she said sheepishly. Nicholas smiled back at her as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. "I don't like to talk about my past, but I need you two to understand just how much danger you are in and how much more danger you put me in if he knows how he can hurt me." she turned to her nephew "Nicholas you know how violent our family is" he nodded in acknowledgement. "they know that they can hurt us by hurting the ones we love. Stefan has always had a target on his back but I have always been the Cassadines' special project."

She turned to look at Julian as she felt his hand tighten over hers. Looking in his eyes she was able to draw strength from his presence. She was amazed to see so much understanding and love in his eyes, giving her the strength to talk about events in her past that still caused her to have nightmares. "My father brought to Cassadine Island when I was seven after Helena slit my mother's throat in front of me." Alexis heard a gasp escape Molly. Her little girl had always that her mother being Russian royalty was so romantic and Alexis had never wanted to break her illusions but now she would shatter it all if the truth would help convince her daughters that they needed to leave Port Charles.

"For many years, I blocked it all out, I couldn't remember who I was or what had happened to my mother I just knew that deep down, in my subconscious, I was terrified of Helena. After my father brought me to Cassadine Island there was no one I could depend on. I didn't even know he was my father at that time." she shrugged "I thought I was just Mikkos niece. I was introduce to Stavros and Helena 's cruelness almost immediately. Stavros favorite game was to locked me in a cedar chest that was at the foot of my bed. He would leave me there for hours until Stefan was able to get out of whatever hell he was going though and come find me and let me out." she felt Julian tense as he heard first hand how she had suffered. "Helena preferred the more traditional route of poisoning my food, blindfolding me and tying me up somewhere out in the middle of woods." she continued in an emotionless tone trying to get through her story as fast as possible.

"It was a few years before I realized that what Helena and Stavros did to me was child's play compared to what Valentine had in store for Stefan and me. Helena protected Stavros from Valentine but Stefan and I were at his mercy.

"I had just turned ten. Mikkos had brought Valentine to the island and introduced him as his son a few day before. For my birthday Stefan had stolen a cookie from the pantry for me and he was singing happy birthday to me" she smiled at one of the few good memories of her life on the island. "He was, I think maybe fourteen, fifteen at the time. It had been a few days since my birthday and I couldn't find Stefan. I was looking for him because I never knew when one of us wasn't coming back because Helena or Stavros had finally gone too far. I went down to the catacombs." Julian felt a shiver run down her spine and wrapped an arm around her. "I hated it down there, but I knew my way there because sometimes it was the only way to get away." she squeezed Julian's hand needing his support as this was the first time she had ever shared what had happened to Stefan and her down in the catacombs. "I turned a corner and I saw Stefan tied to a rock, his shirt off he had all these welts criss crossing across his back. His body was limp and I thought he was dead. I ran to him trying to untie him. I had finally managed to loosen one of his arms." she turned to Julian "I tried to be faster but they were so tight" she explained needing them to understand that she had tried her best.

"Stefan kept telling me to run but he was my Stefan, my protector the only person who loved me." A tear slid down her cheek, unable to keep how much it hurt to think of her childhood "I couldn't leave him there. I had almost loosened his second arm when Valentine showed up. I didn't even feel him coming up behind me I just felt as he hit me in the back of the head and I fell forward. He had the coldest looking blue eyes and his hair was jet black. I tried to crawl away but he climbed on top of me and grabbed me by the throat, I remember the desperation I felt as he pressed harder and harder. As a child I didn't understand the comment Valentine made but Stefan did because he started struggling harder." She looked down at her hands ashamed about what she was revealing.

Julian looked around the table as Alexis stopped unable to continue. He had an idea where this was going and he made a vow to himself that if that son of a bitch had touched her would make him pay. Molly looked devastated at the revelation of just how much her mother had suffered. Julian's admiration for Alexis grew even more at her ability to be such a loving, caring mother having never had an example of it. Hearing of her horrible childhood made him want to protect her from everyone and everything. Sam and Nikolas just sat in silence with silent tears running down their at the picture of pain and abuse she was revealing.

Julian could feel Alexis trembling as she took a deep breath to continue. "Nicholas, I know you like others have questioned my loyalty and love for Stefan. After the way he has treated me, I should have never looked back and just let him go. But he was my savior when I was a little girl he was my little blond prince he was ." she wiped the tears at the love that she felt for that little blond boy who had loved and cared for her.

"Alexis" came the husky voice of her brother as he stood by the door one of Nickolas's men standing behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Alexis immediately turned towards the low husky voice that was uniquely her brothers.

"Stefan" she stood and ran towards his outstretched arms. "How did you get here?"

"Alexis" he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist and cradled the back of her head with the other. It had been years since he had held the women that he had loved with all his heart as a child. He would never tell a soul but loving Alexis had made it possible for him to love, care for and eventually raise Nicholas in a home that was strict but loving. His eyes stung as he felt her tears drop onto his shoulders. He felt the pit of his stomach constrict at the danger that she was in because of him. He could feel the eyes of her family on him but he kept his eyes closed wanting to savor the moment.

"I am so sorry my actions have put you in danger. I should have know better" he pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Stefan this was not your fault" she argued vehemently not wanting her brother to feel responsible for whatever Valentine was planning to do. "He had you under his control." Stefan looked down, unable to look her in the eyes, ashamed at his betrayal. Alexis tipped his head back up so that he was looking at her. "I know what he is capable of Stefan. You do not have anything to apologize for." She looked him in the eyes willing him to believe her that he was just as innocent as she was in this sadistic game that Valentine was forcing them to play.

"I should have known that it was too easy when I got away. And I just led him back to you. After so many years of keeping you safe and out of his reach he is once again close enough to hurt you" he stared into her eyes. "We have to go Alexis. We have to get you to safety. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian watched as Stefan gently cradled Alexis to him and as Alexis gratefully accepted the comfort, love and protection that Stefan's presence seemed to give her. Julian felt an uncomfortable surge of jealousy witnessing the strong connection between the siblings. He noticed that his daughter and Molly were also watching the scene before them quite intently. Seeing there mother with their uncle was just as new to Sam and Molly as it was to him. He sat ready to pounce on Stefan if he made a threatening move towards Alexis but unwilling to intervene between the siblings until he heard Stefan tell her they had to go.

Julian felt hot rage as Stefan tried to convince her to leave. The memory of just hours before when Alexis had told him that they had to break up driving him towards the siblings. Julian, not wanting to startle Alexis, slowly laid a hand on her back to let her know that he was there. As soon as he approached he saw Stefan eye him up and down trying to read him.

Julian was grateful when, upon feeling his hand on her back, Alexis pulled away from Stefan and went into Julian's arms nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, seeking the love and safety he gave her. He held her tightly and it was Julian's turn to eye Stefan up and down trying to read the man. Julian knew it was ridiculously but the man in front of him brought out a possessiveness in Julian that he had never experienced before.

"Alexis" Stefan repeated more urgently "We have to go, Valentine"

At Stefan's urgent warning he felt Alexis wrap herself tighter around him shaking her head and whispering a heartbroken 'no' so that only he could hear. As Julian felt Alexis's hot tears begin to fall on his collarbone he tighten his arms around her hoping that his arms would provide a haven of safety for her. Holding her closely to him he knew that there would be no way he would leave her side. Valentine would have to kill him before he ever gave her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis felt Julian walk up to them and felt his warm, strong hand on the small of her back, his subtle way of letting her know that he was there for her. It was nice to have her brother back but she needed Julian's arms around her and she immediately disengaged from Stefan and buried herself into the warmth and safety Julian gave her. The need to have Julian's arms around her was overwhelming. She had never felt this need with anyone else and it scared her to be so dependant on him. It scared her and pleased her to no end that Julian was unwilling to give her up, even if it meant putting himself in the line of fire.

Since they had run into each other at the Floating Rib, she had felt such an immediate attraction to Julian. When she had thought he was Derek Wells she had allowed herself to nourish the attraction and slowly pursue it. His interest and concern for her family making him that much more interesting to Alexis. She had thought they were moving towards a first date until she had run into him at the hotel while he was asking Carly out on a date.

She had been hurt and confused when he started going out with Carly, having thought that the attraction was mutual. Alexis thinking that she had been played for a fool, once again, had pushed her feelings down and forged ahead. Never giving any indication that she was hurt by his interest in Carly or that she had ever been interested in him in the first place. Alexis was not one to pine or fight for a man who she thought didn't want her. She had renounced herself to being his friend only, and if he had seemed a little put off by Alexis shift in attitude, he had not said anything.

Just when she and Sam had come to terms that Julian Jerome was Sam's father and had died, Sonny's ambush had happened at the Gallery. She had been truly shocked to learn that Derek was Julian Jerome, Sam's father and that he was not dead. After Sonny had pushed his weight around and Sam had stormed off Alexis had stayed behind needing to confront the man she had trusted and who had learned was using her family as an insurance policy against Sonny. When Julian told her that he had only been using Carly to get to Sonny and was only interested in her she had not been willing to believe him. She had been hurt to many times over the years by men, she had given her heart to, who had just wanted to use her for one reason or another.

Not wanting to get involved with another bad boy Alexis had fought the strong attraction she felt for her daughter's father. His dogged pursuit of her had made her feel sexy and wanted, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. The man oozed sex appeal and every time he kissed her he left her feeling weak, confused and wanting more. But what had finally won her over with his devotion to his kids, and grandson. The fact that he was willing to humble himself to ask her for help, with Lucas, and adjust his thoughts on his gay son so that he could be a part of his life and how he was willing to drop everything and turn his back on his sister to help Sam was what made her look at the man not just the mobster.

After Nicholas engagement party, when she had tried to get information from him for Sonny, and he had given her an ultimatum, was when she knew she couldn't live without him. While she had wanted to take it slowly, he had been unwilling to go slow, he had asked for all of her not just the scraps of affection she usually gave. He had asked for her trust and she had dived head first into their relationship.

With Julian, she had felt none of the usual hesitation or misgivings she usually did. She loved that he challenged her on a daily basis on her feelings for him that he held his own with her when they argued be he never demeaned her. Standing, wrapped in his arms, she almost believed that everything would be alright. But then she heard Stefan repeat that they had to go.

She held on tighter to Julian not wanting to leave the safety of his arms. Before she could answer she heard the deep husky rumble of Julian's voice as he answered "Alexis is not going anywhere. She is staying here with her family where I can protect her" he said leaving no room for arguing.

"You fool you can not protect her" Stefan argued.

She tightened her hold around Julian once more, taking strength from his love, before she disengaged from him to face her brother's anger. Unwilling to let her out of his reach Julian hooked an arm around her waist keeping her close to his side.

"Stefan" she said softly wanting to calm her brother. "I am not leaving. You know there is no hiding from him."

"You think staying here is the smart thing to do. Who will protect you" Stefan shouted. Afraid for her and not used to not getting his way, even now after being away from his family for so long.

"I will protect her and our family" Julian strong voice came from behind her, his arm tightening around her waist.

"Who are you to interfere in our family business" Stefan postured his aristocratic arrogance, that seemed so ingrained in him, coming out. "What do you know about the danger that Alexis is in."

"Stefan" she said calming trying to get her brother to calm down and understand that running away was not the answer to the looming threat that was about to befall them. "You know Valentine will stop at nothing to find me. And what about my children if I run away and he knows about them what do you think will happen" she posed the questions not really expecting an answer. "What do you think he will do to Nicholas when he can't find you?"

"I will not allow it" he shouted but had to stop before he could continue as his voice broke "Alexis he will stop at nothing to get to you" he stepped close to her and put a hand to her cheek. "Little one please" he begged as a tear slipped down.

"I can't leave my family Stefan" she choked out.

"They are not in danger, you are" he shouted as he stepped closer to her. Alexis could feel Julian tense as Stefan once again began to loose control.

Alexis put a calming hand on the arm that was holding her tightly to his side and stepped out of Julian's arms to wrap her brother in a tight hug. She leaned into him and started whispering a truth that they had never spoken about since that day so long ago in the catacombs.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews.

**CHAPTER 5**

Valentine looked around the dank catacombs under Spoon Island where he had been hiding since finding out where Natasha was. He smirked at the irony that after so many years of Stefan refusing to give up Natasha's location, in his haste to protect her, he had led him right to her. A little cottage in the outskirts of Port Charles where no one would be the wiser as to what he intended to do.

The people around her were now on alert and had closed ranks around her. They had surrounded her with protection trying to keep him away from her. It amused him how naive they were thinking they could keep him away. It had been too many years and now it was time to take what was rightfully his and this time there would be no Mikkos to save her.

He remember the day Mikkos had finally claimed him, not as his son, but as an obligation to be taken care of. Valentine was Mikkos whore's son, a woman Mikkos had met on a drunken night, paid for her services and left the next day never claiming the son they had created. His mother continued to work at as prostitute and had died when one of the johns she was with had gotten rough, breaking her neck when he knocked her against the wall.

The funeral had been a sad affair with only Valentine in attendance as he had no where as to go. Valentine had been sitting alone in the funeral parlor, his mother's ashes on the alter, when Mikkos had walked in. Mikkos had not said much only that Valentine would be coming with him to Cassadine Island.

His mother had told him through the years, usually when she was drunk or high, that his father was Mikkos Cassadine but Valentine had never believed her. Now looking at the dark figure before him he felt anger that he had been forced to live a life of poverty and despair when his father was such a powerful, rich man. His shame grew as the memories of all the time he had to fend for himself looking for scraps of food or wear ratty clothes to keep warm. He was happy to be going with Mikkos but his anger overwhelmed him as the thought that as a Cassadine male he never should have had a need for any of life's pleasures and that now that Mikkos was claiming him he would never have to be without again.

Upon arriving on Cassadine Island he had immediately been introduced to Helena and Stavros as Mikkos nephew. Valentine once again felt shame, which immediately turned to anger at Mikkos's reluctance to claim him as his son. All of his fantasies, of what his life would be now as Mikkos son, vanished in that moment when Mikkos denied him. Moments after Helena and Stavros left in a disgusted huff, Stefan and Natasha had been brought in to meet Valentine. While Stefan had been pushed forward Mikkos had held on to Natasha's small hand. While Stefan stared at him, Valentine had watched as Mikkos smiled at the little girl who in turn gave him a shy smile of her own. It was a side of Mikkos he had not seen even with his two sons or wife and his behavior towards Natasha intrigued him. When they heard Helena's footsteps coming down the hall Mikkos gave Natasha a final hug and turned her towards Stefan. Mikkos had not stayed long and left that night. He had not even bothered to say goodbye to Valentine.

Mikkos never stayed on the Island for very long but when he did he would never ask to see Valentine. He would always have time for Stavros, Stefan and Helena, and occasionally he would sneak a visit with Natasha but he would never seek Valentine out.

Valentine, having learned from his mother that secrets were power, would sneak around the island trying to learn as much as possible about all the people who lived in the Cassadine castle. He soon learned that Mikkos was never without a lover, Helena and Stavros were inseparable and that Natasha and Stefan looked out for each other. One of the biggest secrets he came across was a secret that only a handful of people knew. Natasha Cassadine was the daughter of Mikkos Cassadine and Ingrid Bergmann. His anger and jealousy become hot with rage as he remembered the Mikkos's attempts to bond with Natasha, his bastard daughter, but made no attempts to bond with him his bastard son.

The fact that Natasha was also Mikkos's bastard child fascinated him especially since Mikkos loved the child but refused to recognize her as his own. As Valentine started keeping closers tabs on her he became intrigued by the way the others in the family reacted to her presence. Mikkos, the distant father, haunted by the child he loved and unable to claim as his own. Helena, the cheated on wife, jealous of the bastard child of the only women Mikkos had ever truly loved. Stavros, the psychotic son, who tried to hide his sexual interest in what he thought was his young cousin whom he protested to detest, and then there was Stefan, the insignificant second son, who experienced what love was for the first time when Natasha arrived on the island.

He remembered the first time he had gotten the taste for torture. He had been on Cassadine island for a few months and he had been hiding behind the stables watching Stefan and Natasha ride the horses. He noticed as Stavros sneaked up behind Stefan's horse and whipped the animal hard, the horse bucked in pain knocking Stefan down. He then started going after Stefan lashing at him with a horse whip. Stefan fought back as he yelled for Natasha to run. Valentine saw as Natasha ran out of the stables followed by Stavros. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her but Stavros was much bigger and he was able to catch up to her in no time. He had seen the fight in the young girl as she turned and fought him off as best as she could she screamed for Stefan to help her. The blonde boy had limped out of the stables bloody and bruised and had not hesitated as he lunged at Stavros pushing him off the girl and knocking him to the ground where he kicked him twice in the ribs. He had grabbed Natasha by the hand and they had run off into the woods leaving Stavros wreathing in pain.

Valentine had liked the feeling of fear that Stavros had caused in the two young children and he started fantasying about how to recreate that feeling of euphoria that he had experienced when Stavros had gone after Natasha and Stefan. Valentine started small, going after Stefan and Natasha, two kids that no one noticed. In the beginning he started by locking her in dark rooms, pushing her down, taking her food, locking her out of the house, tying her up and leaving her out in the woods. He would whip Stefan with a horse whip he had started carrying around. Stefan, out of fear of what Valentine would do to Natasha, had taken to sleeping in her room and never letting her out of his sight. The stress the two children were under was noticeable as they started losing weight and had perpetual dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep.

Feeling embolden when he was able to get away with the abuse he heaped on Natasha and Stefan he started going after a harder target. Stavros had fought back at first but eventually would just begged for Valentine to leave him alone. Finally bringing the arrogant prince to submission had made him dizzy with power. He had paid dearly for that feeling when Helena had discovered what he had done to Stavros, but the weeks she kept him locked up in the dungeon had been worth it. Because after that Stavros feared him.

Valentine was not a fool and knew that there was only so much he could do to Stavros, Stefan and Natasha and get away with it. And so he had started to go out into the nearby towns at night. He had started at the taverns and gone after women just like his mother, whores who would do anything and everything for the few pounds of money he would give them. He would leave them in the morning crying and bleeding, grateful to be alive. Soon the urges he had could not be fulfilled by the whores that he bought every night, and he started looking for something more that would satisfy his growing impulses.

It had started by accident, the girl had been walking by the side of the dark road when the car Valentine was driving struck her. He had thought she was dead, and out of fear of what Mikkos would do to him, had put her in the trunk of the car and had taken her down to the catacombs to bury her.

He had started digging her grave when all of sudden she had woken up and started screaming. He had slapped her hard across the face to shut her up and for a second she had been too shocked to do anything but stare at him. Sensing the danger she was in and self- preservation kicking in she had started running trying to get out. Her screams for help echoing in the dark catacombs. Her small legs had been unable to carry her to far before Stavros had reached her. To shut her up he had slammed her head against the wall knocking her unconscious. He had checked her pulse and though it had been thready it was beating. He had kept that little girl for days and she had provided hours of fulfilling fun. A small body like hers had not been able to last very long and so Valentine had started going out on what he called hunting trips. He still went after Stefan and Natasha and his fantasy of doing to Natasha what he did to the other girls was a fantasy that fueled his appetite for more. His ultimate fantasy always revolved around Mikkos little girl and doing to her what he did to those other girls.

He chuckled to himself at all those nubile young girls he had taken against their will. Screaming and fighting him until they surrendered losing all hope until they practically begged him to kill them.

Soon enough Mikkos started hearing rumors of his son's behavior and the number of little girls that had gone missing since Valentine had come to the island. Mikkos became weary of Valentine's activities and started having him followed. Valentine tried to curve his more sadistic tendencies in front of his father but he would go right back to it when Mikkos would eventually leave a few days later.

It had surprised him when Stefan had finally gone to Mikkos for help. Even more surprising had been Mikkos protective stance of the girl. Mikkos stayed on the island after that and Natasha and Stefan were ruled off limits to him. But by then Valentine's psychotic behavior was hard to keep under control.

Valentine smiled coldly as he thought of the moment when Mikkos had finally realized the danger his little Natasha was in. He had initiated his plan by taking Stefan down to the catacombs knowing that no matter the danger Natasha would go after him. He had tied him down bringing out his horse whip, he used it on Stefan every time he refused to tell him where Natasha was hidden. Bloody, cut and bruised was how Natasha had found Stefan when she ran down to the catacombs to find him. He had immediately become aroused at the thought that he was finally going to take what he wanted.

The excitement and arousal he felt at that moment was ingrained in him. To this day, he could still clearly see as she had run in, tears in her big brown eyes, her soft brown hair matted to her skull. Her eyes had immediately made contact with her blonde prince. Stefan began yelling at her to leave, to get away but it had been to late. Valentine had pounced on her from behind, pushing her down onto her back. He had held her arms down as he climb on top of her straddling her and told her obscenely how he would be the only man she ever knew and how she would beg him for more after he was done with her. He had been so intent in his need to have her that he never noticed the dark shadow of Mikkos Cassadine until he felt himself flying backwards, darkness overtaking him as he hit the stone wall.

He woke up to his father's dark eyes blazing in anger, shouting at him for daring to go after her. Valentine refused to listen and tried charging his father as he attempted to help a crying Natasha up, only to be punched by Mikkos again. He hit him hard enough that he was knocked back down to the ground. Mikkos's shouting finally drew the attention of two guards, who ran in and dragged him away kicking and screaming.

He had always wondered what Mikkos had thought when he found the decomposing bodies of all those missing little girls and what he had done to hide it from the town. He had never mentioned it to him but he knew he had found them by the way he looked at him every time Valentine ran away from the boarding school and returned to the island.

Mikkos, realizing how disturbed Valentine was, had done everything in his power to keep Natasha safe. He had sent him away to boarding school with Mikkos own person security making sure he stayed away from the island. Mikkos's desire to keep Natasha safe only fueled Valentine's obsession for Natasha. He had felt such a feeling of arousal how enraged Mikkos would be when he learned that Valentine had taken Natasha. He had tried to replicate the feeling he had experienced time and time again always choosing girls that were Natasha's age, height and build with her big brown eyes but every time it was disappointing.

He had escaped his father's security time and time again making his way back to the island looking for her until he left Mikkos no choice but to send Natasha away and hide her. To guarantee her safety he decided to lock Valentine in one of his cryogenic stasis chamber forever frozen in time.

Valentine now knew that he had been imprisoned for decades and he had only managed to escaped when Helena had tried to save her son from his frozen captivity. Somehow, unbeknownst to them, they had released him. It had taken him years to set his plan in motion. He had to have physical therapy to get back into good physical shape and actually find her. Now, years later Valentine patience was finally paying off. He had learned that Mikkos had given her a new identity 'Alexis Davidovitch, now Davis". Now once again she was within his reach and this time there would be no one to stop him from taking her.

Author's Notes*** I struggled to portray how sick and dangerous Valentine's obsession with Alexis is. Please let me know if I succeeded.******


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long to update.

CHAPTER 6

Alexis was beyond tired when she walked into her bedroom followed by Julian, who refused to leave her side. Stefan, Nicholas and Sam had decided to stay at the cottage for the night. Nicholas choosing to sleep in the living room, Stefan taking Kristina's room and Sam was in her old room. Her family wanted to surround her, protect her, but she knew there would be no stopping Valentine from taking her. She had always accepted that she could one day die at Helena's hand but she was so much more terrified to live at the mercy of Valentine obsession.

Alexis was exhausted from answering all of her family's questions, Stefan filling in the details when she couldn't recall. Julian, noticing how tired Alexis looked, had called an end to the meeting. Leaving no room for argument he had asked Sam to make sure they were all comfortable, made sure those who could shoot were armed and had taken Alexis's hand and pulled her towards her bedroom.

Alexis had been able to tell her family all the horrors of her childhood without breaking down but now in the sanctity of her bedroom she was unable to hold onto the tears any longer. She felt Julian wrap his arms around her from behind pulling her flush against him. She took comfort in the warmth that his body offered. From the moment Stefan had said the name Valentine she hadn't been able to get warm only now, with Julian's arms around her, did she feel the warmth slowly seep back into her body.

"Sweetheart" he said gently. Turning her gently towards him. "Talk to me".

Alexis shook her head.

"Sweetheart, I will protect you."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly wanting and needing his strength. "He will come and get me, there is nothing you can do to stop him" she said, her voice husky from trying not to cry.

Julian's heart was breaking at how strong Alexis was trying to be. The moment he met Alexis he knew she was one of the strongest women he had ever known. But now she was afraid of what this son of a bitch would do to her. He knew there was more to the story than what she had told them in the living room. She was probably trying to protect the girls, her nephew and him from the horrors of what her childhood on Cassadine Island had been like; but now he needed to know the whole truth so that he knew what he was up against with Valentine.

He gently pulled away so that he could look her in the eyes. "Alexis I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. But you have tell everything that happened in the catacombs."

She looked up at him and caressed his cheek gently "I know you will try to protect me." she placed her small hands on his jaw, stroking gently mesmerized by the beauty of the man before her. She closed the distance between them and she gently placed her lips on his seeking comfort. Her hand moved from his waist, over his chest and around his neck. He slid his hands up her back to thread through her hair and cup her head. She tugged at him, desperately trying to deepen the kiss, but he kept it soft and tender. Her initial desperation calmed as he continued to gently brush her lips, exploring her and letting her explore him. Taking and giving comfort to each other.

Julian didn't want to take pleasure from her when she was so emotionally vulnerable but his love and need for the women in front of him was so overwhelming that he couldn't help the moan that erupted from the back his throat as her lips pressed firmly against his. He felt the sting of her tears as they continued to fall. He tried pulled away wanting to talk about Valentine but she just pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He let her use him to salve the pain she was in for a few minutes before he gently pulled away.

He lifted his head, resting his chin against her hair, eyes closed, concentrating on regulating his breathing. "Sweetheart" he wrapped her in his arms keeping her close even as he pulled away from her lips. Their breath coming in quick huffs as they tried to calm their breathing. "I have my men surrounding the cottage, all the kids have their own personal body guards, Nicholas has his own men guarding you" Julian held her tightly hoping that in his arms he could keep the pain and fear of what her family had done to her away.

"It won't be enough" she said the cracked in her voice breaking his heart.

"Listen to me, I won't let him get to you. I promise." He pulled away so that he was able to look her in the eyes. "And if God forbid he does take you, know that I will never stop looking for you. Nothing or no one will stop me from getting you back"

Alexis heard what he was saying but she knew that Valentine would kill anyone to get to what he wanted and at the moment what he wanted was her. "You can't make that promise and I can't be the reason you die." she said sadly as she gazed into his beautiful honey colored eyes. She had waited so long to find this man. that was now standing in front of her, and she would not be the cause of his death. Her daughters would need him if Valentine took her and Danny needed him is he ever got sick again.

"Sweetie" he said knowing how much she hated when he got extra sugary with the pet names.

She lifted her hand and ran it slowly down his jaw in a soft caress, wanting to memorize the face that she had come to love so much in so little time. "Make love to me" she said softly.

He placed soft kisses on her forehead, jaw, eyes and nose trying to calm the wave of desire that was coursing through him. "Alexis, we need to talk about this" he needed to know what he was up against even as his body demanded that he do as she asked.

She ignored his request and started unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly she pulled the material apart and took a deep breath as she looked at his beautiful body. The man really was handsome. She could feel him wanting to resist her attempts but she knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. He never had been able to say no to her. She kissed his chest and moved up his neck as she felt him tighten his grip on her hips pulling her towards him, his lips claiming hers.

Unable to resist her any longer he lifted her up so that she had to wrap her long lean legs around his waist. He walked them towards the bed, slowly lowering her down as he climbed on top of her putting his weight on his elbows to keep from crushing her. He was able to rip his mouth away long enough to whisper "Don't think we are done talking about this Alexis." she gasped and he didn't know if it was because of what he said or because his hand had made its way under her shirt but after that there was nothing but the soft sighs and moans heard from either person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian laid on his back with Alexis's head on his chest. Her soft chestnut hair splayed across his chest as he played with the soft ends. He knew she was awake but he was loath to push her just yet on her history with Valentine. Just as he was thinking that she was never going to break her silence she started talking so softly that he had to lower his head a little to hear her better.

"Stefan is the only one who knows the whole truth." she tightened her hold on him "I know this town, my family and friends wonder why I have never abandoned Stefan even after the way he has treated me." Julian pull the covers over her more tightly as he felt her shiver. "But no one knows the hell Stefan and I lived through as children. He was my only savior, the only person to ever love me. Without him, I know I would have died on that island." he tighten his hold on her. Needing to feel her softness against his body and confirm that she was indeed alive and well. The story that he had heard downstairs was pretty bad but if that had been the child friendly version he couldn't imagine what was to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There were seven photos laid out in front of the men assembled around Valentine. The men at his service were fast, dangerous, deadly and without any moral compass to stop them from carrying out the mission they were paid to do. The men were hired hands that were loyal to Valentine. He would need them to get past the barrier of protection that had immediately gone up around Alexis the moment Stefan had announced Valentine was alive. The seven photos contained the image of the seven people who were at the very moment sleeping inside what they thought was a protected fortress, keeping Natasha safe and hidden. Little did they know that there was nothing they could do to keep her safe or away from him.

"I don't really care what happens to anyone else" Valentine intoned "But if anyone kills her" he pointed at the picture of Natasha " I will kill you myself." He looked up to make sure that they understood Natasha was off limits. "Whether anyone else in that cottage lives or dies is up to you." he looked down again and smiled vindictively "And bring him back alive as well" he pointed at Stefan's photo "I am not done with my little brother".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damien stood close to Valentine and looked down at the photos laid out in front of the few remaining Cassadines. He had not seen Natasha since they were both children but the moment he saw her big brown eyes staring up at him the past came rushing back.

Damien had been a child on Cassadine Island when the news hit the Island that the bastard child of Mikkos Cassadine had arrived. He had heard the servants talk of her in hushed whispers afraid to speak the child's name. He, like everyone else, knew that she was the love child of Mikkos and Kristen Bergman, who was said to be the only women Mikkos ever loved, much to the anger of Helena Cassadine.

Anyone who lived on the island also worked for the Cassadines and did their best to have only minimal involvement with the family. But his dad had not been like the rest of them and he had been too kind and honorable to turn away a little girl who had needed his help. And now as he stood around helping to plan her kidnapping and her family's possible death he couldn't help but think of that night so long ago and how ashamed his father would be at the man he had become and what he was about to do.

_He remember the night his father had brought her home wrapped in his coat. Her eyes had been closed, her lips blue from the cold and rain. Damien thought she was dead as his father laid her down on the couch that was close to the fireplace to try and get her warm. His mother had demanded that his father take the child out of their cabin immediately and leave her elsewhere; lest Mrs. Cassadine learn that the child had been brought into their home. His mother had pleaded with his father, but his father had been adamant that he would not send a defenseless child out into the storm. _

_His parents thought that he was sleeping upstairs but Damien had been hiding in stairwell having woken up when he heard his parents arguing. His parents never argued at least so that Damien was ever able to remember. He was scared and fascinated at the implications of the Cassadine girl being in their home. She looked so small wrapped in his father's jacket. His father looked at his mother and desperately grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the little girl._

_"Look at her Marilee" he held her still even as she tried to turn away. "I would never put this family in danger but I could not, in good conscious, leave her out there". He stepped away to grab a extra blanket to put over the child. _

_Damien knew if his parents knew he was listening he would be in trouble but he was curious by what was happening. His father removed the jacket from the little girl and his mother gasped at what she saw. Damien notice the cuts and bruised all over her body and her dress was ripped. There was a cut across her cheek and her left eye was black and blue and swollen from where she had been hit. _

_"What happened to her" his mother finally asked._

_"I was able to get to her before he could hurt her. I stopped that monster that has been taking our little girls from hurting her. He was going to hurt her Marilee" his father choked out "I had to stop him. I hit him over the head and carried her away before he got to far." _

_His mother stopped her protests and without saying another word turned and went into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later carrying a box of medical supplies. She scooted her husband out of the way and started cleaning and dressing the little girls numerous cuts and scrapes. "While I do this you go heat up some soup so that we can get something warm in her." His father had gotten up and done as she asked. _

_His mother continued to gently cleaned the little girls wound. "Dear child what have those animals done to you?" his mother whispered as she closed her eyes. She stopped tending to Natasha as she wiped a tear that slowly fell down her cheek. She opened her eyes in surprise when a small hand reached up to wipe the tears away. _

_"Don't cry, please." the little girl requested in a tone that sounded more like an adult than a child her age had any right to be. As Damien continued to spy on his parents and the little girl he felt himself entrance by her soulful brown eyes. Damien had never seen someone with eyes as sad and scared as hers. Damien, at ten, had known hardship and hunger like every other family on Cassadine Island but he had never experienced the fear he saw in the little girl's eyes. _

_His mother wiped her tears away and smiled down at her. "What's your name honey" his mother, no matter how frighten she was of Helena Cassadine, would never turn away a child who had been hurt like the one before her. _

_"Natasha" she said softly. "I have to go. Stefan will be worried" she said even as she started getting up. _

_"Honey," his mother pushed her back onto the couch gently. "Your hurt and there is a terrible storm brewing out there, you will never find your way back." She tucked the blanket around her. Marilee, curious as to who Stefan was, asked "Who is Stefan"_

_Big brown eyes looked at her suspiciously. She looked away as she started coughing violently. "Darrius" Marilee called to her husband. "She's awake, please bring me the warm tea." _

_His father walked in with the bowl of soup and warm tea. "Here you are princess" his father said warmly to Natasha as his mother adjusted the pillows behind her so that she could sit up. _

_"I have to go". She practically pleaded. Her big brown eyes brimming with tears but she refused to let them fall. "If I don't go back Valentine will hurt Stefan." _

_His mother looked to his father a question in her eyes. His father shrugged at the name of Stefan._

_"You are putting yourself in danger if you keep me here." She blurted out._

_"Honey" his father stared down at her "do you remember what happened to you" her eyes once again filled with tears and she looked down ashamed. She wiped at her eyes and looked up at his father "Thank you, you do not know what it meant to me." _

_"You need to tell your father" Darrius said suddenly "He will protect you" Darrius was scared and beyond angry at what could possibly happen to her if he let her go back. _

_"Stefan protects me." She repeated." I have to go. Thank you for everything" she removed the blanket and started to get up._

_"Honey you can't go out there in this storm" his father stepped forward to stop her from leaving. "You can stay here and I will take you back as soon as it clears up out there."_

_"You know what your wife says is true." she swallowed hard. "If Helena doesn't hurt you Valentine will if he learns what you have done." His parents paled at the realization that she had heard them. There was a sudden knock on the door and his mother gasped afraid of who was outside their cabin._

_"Get Damien and hide" his father hissed._

_"No Darrius, please come with us" his mom pleaded as she pulled at his arm._

_"No Marilee. Go now" his father kissed his wife and pushed her away gently towards the stairs. _

_His mother saw that he was awake and had seen what was happening downstairs but she said nothing as she joined him._

_His father pushed Natasha behind him. He grabbed his knife and whipped the door open. only to find a dark figure turned away from them. The person turned to them as soon as the door opened. "Sir, my name"_

_"Stefan" Natasha stepped around Darrius and ran towards Stefan.. _

_"Little One" the blond boy who could not possibly be more than 13 bent down and hugged her tightly to him. _

_"Stefan" she cried._

_Stefan pushed her away from him gently to make sure she was okay. He noticed her ripped dress and the many cuts and bruises had around her body. His gaze grew dark and Damien feared he would do something crazy. But instead he caressed her cheek softly. _

_"Little one" he almost cried. "I am so sorry its my fault Valentine hurt you" he cried as he pulled her into his arms. _

_"Stefan. You tried I am just so glad you are alive" She hugged him just as tightly._

_Darrius pulled back and felt that he could at least alleviate the concerns he saw in the young man. "I was able to pull her away from Valentine before he was able to do what he planned" _

_Stefan looked up as if just realizing the man was still there. "Thank you." Damien saw as Stefan choked out the words as his blue eyes welled up. _

_That night his parents had stayed up all night discussing the horrors Natasha and Stefan were probably subjected to on a daily basis. After he had gone to bed he had woken up screaming and sweating thinking of a little girl with big brown eyes cold, wet and alone. _

_His parents nervously waited for two weeks for something to happen. Every time someone knocked Damien and his mother would hide. The stress was palpable in their home but true to their words Stefan and Natasha had not given them up. _

They never discussed the incident again and with the passage of time Damien forgot all about it. And when he had needed money when his daughter broke her back he had gone and asked for a loan from the Cassadines so that he could get her the best medical attention. He knew that with the Cassadines you never paid off your debt but he couldn't let his little girl suffer. He had started as a simple stableman but Damien was big, strong and good with a gun and eventually recruited as a personal guard to the family. When Valentine seized power, Valentine had given them a choice to be loyal to him or die along with their families. Damien had made the only choice.

Damien had killed before but he justified it by telling himself that these people were just as evil as the Cassadines and deserved to die. But now as he looked at the people in front of him he knew that was no longer true. In that moment Damien bent his head and prayed for the first time in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was well guarded Valentine noticed immediately that the cottage was now on lock down. The men guarding the cottage would die to save the occupants inside. Lucky for Valentine he only really cared for one of those lives. He looked at his men waiting for his signal.

He dug in to his pocket and pulled out a snake shaped lighter. 

"Burn them out" he ordered his men. H looked around the house that was surrounded by trees and a lake. The fire department and police would have a hard time getting to the house especially if there were unexpected barriers in their path.

He took out his cell phone and dialed his second team. "Set some barriers down and cut the power line, then circle left and come in from the south." he paused letting the other man ask some questions. "We will burn them out and if they refuse to come out they will burn." he looked over to his men who were pouring gallons of gas over the trees and shrubs "10 minutes. "

****Thanks for the reviews I am glad I am getting across what a sick bastard Valentine is. ****


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Julian looked down at Alexis as she slept peacefully in his arms. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes open but instead caressed her back gently not wanting to wake her from her hard won slumber. He on the other hand refused to sleep as he kept silent vigil over his family.

His heart broke as he remember how she had brokenly asked him how he could love someone so unlovable that her own father had fed her to the wolves. Julian had clenched his fist at her admission, the thought that any father could make their child feel so unloved made him see red.

Alexis was the most precious person in his life and if he lived to be one hundred years old he would never get tired of telling her. Before her there was no one who he had ever loved as much and after her there would never be anyone else. She was the single most amazing women he had ever met and the only true happiness he had ever found was the few stolen moments they'd had since they met. That she was worthy of someone so much better than him was a given but he was to much of a coward to ever give her up. Besides, he knew he didn't deserve her but he would dare anyone to name one man that actually did.

As he continued to stroke her back gently he suddenly heard a loud commotion coming from outside of the cottage. He quickly but carefully got out from under Alexis and he went to look out the window. What he saw made his muscles tighten at the implication of the flames that were engulfing the trees. He immediately looked down and gently shook Alexis "Sweetheart get up" he said even as he put his clothes on. Only when he saw that she was awake and alert, did he moved to the doorway shouting directions at her "Get dressed, we have to go, the house is on fire."

He shouted to Nicolas to wake up, when he saw the young man running towards him he gave him orders. "Hurry wake everyone, the fire is moving fast we have to get out of here" Nicolas ran towards the room his uncle was staying in; yelling for Sam and Molly to wake up. Not wanting to let Alexis out of his sight, lest Valentine use the opportunity to take her, he waited until she was dressed and grab her hand as they ran towards Molly and Sam's rooms.

Julian let go of her hand only long enough so that she could wake Molly and he could help Sam with Danny. "Sam, honey wake up." he said even as he grabbed Danny "The house is on fire" Sam, use to situations like this, from her time with Jason, sprang up immediately and pulled her shoes on and grabbed her gun, as she followed her dad out the door to join the rest of the family in the hall" as he handed Danny over to Alexis, Julian heard Molly ask in a trembling voice. "Mom, what's going on"

Before Alexis could answer Stefan answered in his deep, husky voice "Valentine has made his move" as he said the words, Julian's pulled his gun out just as Sam and Nicholas did the same. He heard the distinct sound of gunfire getting closer and pulled Alexis closer to him.

"We have to go. He is only after Alexis and myself but Alexis is his true target. We need to split off Alexis and I will..." Stefan said as he walked closer to Alexis.

"No" exploded Julian startling Danny who promptly began to cry. Julian tried to keep his irritation down but if her brother thought he would ever leave Alexis with only her crazy brother as protection then the man was far more gone than he originally thought.

"We don't have time for this." Stefan moved forward with the intent to take Alexis's hand but Julian stepped in front of Alexis effectively blocking Stefan from approaching her.

"I said no" he growled out leaving no room for argument.

"Fine" Stefan said in frustration knowing he would get no where he did the next best thing to help his sister "Alexis give me the baby he is to big for you to carry and we are going to have to move fast." Alexis looked at Julian and he nodded, reluctantly acknowledging that Stefan was stronger and would be able to carry the boy easier. Alexis threw a cover over Danny to protect him from the flames and so he wouldn't be scared as they ran through the fire.

Julian took Alexis's hand in his as she grabbed onto Molly and moved them towards the side exit of the cottage. "Everyone stay close" he opened the door and the family ran out into the burning woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly ran silently behind her mother as they ran away from the cottage. They had been running for almost an hour and she was more scared than she ever had been. Molly had always fantasized about a romantic adventure in which she would be rescued and now that she was in the situation she just wanted to lay on the couch wrapped in her mom's arms.

Suddenly Julian and her mom stopped and she took a moment to catch her breath. She was sweating and having a hard time breathing because of the smoke. She didn't know how Julian knew where they were because she couldn't see a thing in front of her.

"Baby sit down and rest for a bit" her mom said as she helped her sit on the grass. She bent down and place a kiss on the top of her head before she moved back towards Julian.

Molly looked at her uncle Stefan who was holding Danny securely against his chest. She heard Julian called Sam who immediately moved towards her dad, gun in front of her at the ready. Nicholas stayed back as father, mother and daughter moved forward away from the group to discuss they next step. Julian turned towards the group "I am going to run up ahead. I need to find the river marker so that we can head towards my safe house." he turned towards Alexis, grabbed her hands in his and put the gun in her hand. "If someone other than me comes out of those woods, you shoot" he said as he tightened her hold on the gun.

"No Julian" she started to argue.

"If you have to make a split decision between saving yourself and our family or pulling the trigger" he looked up into her disbelieving eyes. "You promise me you will shoot"

"Julian" she begged.

"Promise me" He pleaded. "Promise me Alexis" he begged as he kissed her quickly and desperately.

"I promise." she leaned into his ear, not really feeling like joking but needing him to know she was okay and not worry about her, she whispered "But you better be the one that comes through those woods Julian" she kissed the shell of his ear "Don't make wait, I am not a fan of delayed gratification" she smiled as he sucked in a breath.

"Tease" he joked backed quickly pulling her in for another quick kiss and just as quickly pulling away before he disappeared into the woods.

"Mom" Sam approached Alexis slowly not wanting to startle her mother while she held the gun. "Do you know how to use that mom" Sam smirked at her mother.

"Your father has been teaching me some interesting stuff Sam" she smiled at the child that she had lost as a baby and was so grateful to have found again. She was so beautiful, her little girl and she loved her so much.

"Come on mom, I said no details" she said as the pair began to laughed good naturedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Julian was out of view Molly felt her mother sit down next to her again and wrap her in her arms. Molly felt the tears start rolling down her face immediately at the realization that this was actually happening. Some crazy psychopath was after her mother, intent on taking her away from them. She looked up at her mom and knew without a doubt that she never wanted to live in world in which her mother was not with her. Molly could feel the flames getting closer to them and she burrowed closer to Alexis needing her mother's arms around her to make her feel safe.

Molly thought about what she had heard tonight about her mom's childhood and her admiration grew for the incredible women she was lucky to call mom. She had always loved the way her mom could walk into a room and cut down anyone with the turn of a phrase. As a little girl her mom had been her whole world especially after her father had left and she had no contact with him. And her mom had made her and Kristina a priority ad then Sam when she found out Sam was her daughter.

As she grew up and heard the things her friends' parents would say about her mom being the Mob's mouthpiece she had sometimes been embarrassed but most of the time she enjoyed the notoriety she got when her classmates learned of her connections. She always thought that if people could see the way her mother talked to Sonny Corinthos the man would lose all creditability as a Mob boss. She was always amused at the way her uncle Sonny would bend to her mother's will to get what he needed out of her mother. Just as the memories of all the times Alexis had made Sonny cave had started making Molly feel that everything would be okay; the silence was shattered by the sound of three gunshots and her mom's quiet "no".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis had just turned towards Molly when she heard three shots ring out. She stood automatically walking towards where she had last seen Julian.

"No. Julian. Please not you." she whispered.

"Mom" Sam put her hands on either of her arms "We have to go" Alexis looked at the tear filled eyes of her daughter through her own blurry eyes as the unshed tears in her eyes threaten to fall.

"No, I can't what if he needs our help and can't find us. You two go on with Stefan and Nicholas. Julian and I will join you as soon as we can" she said half-heartedly.

"Mom" Sam begged "We have to hide" she grabbed her mom's hand. "Come on Molly" she ordered her sister.

"No Sam I am not leaving him" she was barely able to choke out the words through the lump in her throat that had suddenly taken up residence. "I can't leave him" she begged her daughter to understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam heard the shots fired and she felt the blood drain from her face as she realized the father she had come to love was quite possibly dead. She looked at her mom and knew she had come to the same realization.

She saw her mom wrap her arms around herself as any warmth she had left her body, her eyes overflowing with tears. Sam knew how strong her mom was but this could be the one thing that broke her. She knew she would keep going because of her girls and Danny but the pain of losing Julian would destroy her.

The moment her mom had met Derek Wells she had been instantly smitten. Sam had never seen her mom fall so hard and so fast. Sam had seen the instant attraction between the two and as an added bonus the man had saved her baby. Sam had teased her mom mercilessly about him in the beginning and it had seemed that the two were moving into the direction of becoming more than friends. But Julian's revenge against Sonny had gotten in the way.

Sam remembered the day she had visited her mom and had again teased her about Derek and instead of the blushing smile that Sam had come to expect her mother to have, at the mere mention of Julian, she had looked down and admitted to her in a heartbroken, resigned sigh that once again Carly had lured another man into her cave.

Sam had told her mom to fight. Her mom was everything Carly could never be classy, smart, strong, a great mom and above all she didn't need a man to prop her up. But Alexis refused to be swayed and haughtily told her daughter that she would not pursue a man who had such bad tastes as Derek. Sam knew no matter how hurt she was, Alexis Davis was not someone that allowed herself to be defined by a man, she also never shared her heartbreak with anyone, she just went on as if nothing had happened.

Sam had not been privy to just exactly how Julian was finally able to win her mom over but once her mom let go the two could not stay away from each other. And though Sam had been skeptical of Julian Jerome the moment she saw Julian with her mom was the moment she accepted it because what she saw in her dad's eyes was pure and all encompassing love for her mother and now as she watch her mother move almost robotically Sam wondered, as the tears finally won and started running down her cheek, if she had just lost both of her parents.

*****Thank you for the reviews. I just wanted to thank the GH writers for their delayed gratification. That scene always makes me giddy*****


	9. Chapter 85

*We are finally getting the truth on the 21st. I cannot wait :D *

Chapter 8.5

The first thing Julian realized when he regained consciousness was that he was blindfolded and his arms were tied tightly behind his back. He could hear the quick pounding of his heart and a tightness in his chest every time he took a breath. He took a minute to gain his baring and to analyze what kind of damage the two yahoos in front of him had done.

He mentally cursed as he realized just how close Valentine's men were to finding Alexis and their family. He had thought they were further ahead of Valentine's men but 30 minutes into his trek he had run right into them. Goatee and Mustache, as he had started referring to the two imbeciles in front of him, had taken turns punching and kicking him. One had landed a blow to his temple and he had blacked out. Julian berated himself for letting them get the jump on him. How was he suppose to warn Alexis to run away if he was tied up? His family were sitting ducks waiting for him to return with directions on how to get to the safe house.

Suddenly, without warning, the blindfold was ripped away and replaced by the sneering face of Goatee. "Well look who has finally come around" he laughed, a loud hacking sound that immediately grated on Julian's nerves. "Where is she" Goatee asked as he shoved Alexis's photo at him.

"Somewhere that sick bastard will never find her" Julian growled out through gritted teeth even as he felt his stomach sink at the implications of when the photo had been taken. The moment the son of a bitch had captured in the photograph had happen the previous night. Before walking into her house he had wrapped Alexis in his arms giving them both a few moments of privacy before going in to talk to their family.

"You know Jerome our boss isn't going let us touch that sexy piece of royal ass" Goatee taunted, "He wants her all to himself."

"Shut your filthy mouth or I'll shut it for you" Julian growled as he struggled to get out of the rope binding his hands together.

"If the boss wasn't so greedy, and was willing to share her with us, we could really show her what a real man can do." they continued ignoring Julian's threats to shut up.

"Of course the boss did say we could have fun with the other people in the cottage and from what I saw last night they will be just as fun" he continued to taunt Julian as he took a sick pleasure in describing in detail what they were planning to do to Sam and Molly since they couldn't have Alexis.

Goatee smirked at Julian knowing his taunts were hitting there mark "But you know, I've never had myself a princess before" he laughed "Maybe the boss will be grateful go us for finding her and let us have fun with her." He bent over to leer at Julian. "I know after I'm done with her she would be the one calling me your majesty" he turned to his partner who was laughing at his vulgar taunts.

"I will kill you if you lay a hand on any of them" Julian continued to struggled. He needed to get to Alexis and the others to the safe house before the two idiots in front of him could tell Valentine the location they were in. Alexis and the girls were way to close and it would be easy to locate them once they followed the direction he had come from. Right now the idiots were having fun with him but once they were able to contact Valentine it would only be a matter of time before they found them.

Julian continued to struggle but his hand just wouldn't bend enough to allow for his hand to slip through the loop holding his hands together. Coming up with a solution Julian, needing to keep them distracted for what he needed, started hurling insults and taunts back at them.

"You know" he started "I don't think the two of you have the common sense God gave a thistle to know anything about pleasing a women" he smirked at Goatee, who punched him in the stomach taking the air out him for a minute. It was the reaction Julian was hoping for as the punch pushed him onto his back so that he could begin working on getting free.

"Trust me Jerome once I get the lady she will be begging me for more." Goatee sneered breathing hard from exertion of hitting Julian.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about pleasing a woman like Alexis. And the only thing she would be begging for would be for you to stop so that she didn't die from laughing at you" the growl that escaped Goatee was not unexpected and Julian actually welcomed the attack. Goatee enraged threw himself on top of Julian punching at him wildly. The frenzy of the attacked allowed Julian to snap his left thumb out of its socket and pull his hand out of the rope they had tied him up with. Julian gritted his teeth at the pain. Goatee was able to get in one more punch before Mustache stepped in to stop him.

"Wait you idiot, before you kill him we have to call the boss and tell him we have Jerome. I am sure the boss has special plans for him." Mustache walked over to Julian who was trying to breath through the pain Goatee had inflicted and the pain of his dislocated thumb. He braced himself for the attacked that was coming as Mustache approached him.

He knew he would only get one chance, so he waited until Mustache was bent over him trying to haul him up. While Mustache was off balance Julian pulled his hands out from beneath him and pulled at Mustache making him land on top of Julian awkwardly. As Mustache tried to get his balance, Julian reached towards where he had seen him holster his gun, put it to Mustache's temple and shot him. Julian felt warm pool around him as Mustache's blood soak through him and brain matter splatter on him. He didn't dwell on it as he lifted the gun and aimed at Goatee, who was rushing towards him, finally realizing what was happening. Julian aim and pulled the trigger twice, both times hitting his mark, once squarely on Goatee's chest and once directly at his penis for what he had threaten to do to Alexis, Sam and Molly.

Julian pushed Mustache off of him and wiped some of the brain matter off his face. He knew he probably had two broken ribs but he put the pain out of his mind as he ran towards Alexis and the others praying that they were safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian pushed himself through the smoke and fire as fast as he could; the need to get back to his family the driving force behind his ability to push his battered body beyond its limit. He could feel his lungs struggling for oxygen and his ribs burning at the pressure each step caused.

It had not always been like this for him just a year ago his only purpose in life had been to put the Jerome family back on top and take Sonny's territory. But that was before he had found Alexis, Sam, Lucas and Danny. When he found his kids and Danny they became his heart but Alexis was definitely his soul.

His attraction for Alexis had been immediate and undeniable. From the moment he met her at the Floating Rib his body became attuned to hers immediately; always able to sense her when she was near. The smell of her perfume made him want to bury his nose in her hair, the softness of her skin made his fingers ache to touch her and her soft lips made his mouth water with how tempting it was to steal a kiss from her.

When he had gone to the hospital to donate his bone marrow because he couldn't bear the guilt of having disappointed Alexis Davis. He had only been hoping to alleviate his guilt at having bumped the marrow drive off the front page. He had did not like the stream of emotions Alexis made him feel. It had been years since he had felt guilt about his decisions and it really confused him as to why Alexis Davis was able to make his conscious rear its ugly head in just one encounter.

When they discovered he was a match for Danny, Alexis had sweetly and shyly walked over to him and wrapped him in her arms. He had nuzzled into her and held her fully to him. When she told him that he was the miracle they needed to save their little Danny he had never felt happier. He had felt such tenderness as he held her against him. His subconscious had been trying to tell him who she was, but it was his sensory and auditory senses that remember her first. He remembered the wonderful smell of gardenias that he wasn't quite able to place and he remember the touch of her soft, silky skin and the taste of her lips.

He remembered her sweet awkwardness, as she shared with him that Sam had been a product of a one night stand in the back of a Camaro with a guy who the only thing she remembered about was that his name started with "J" and had been a student at Dartmouth.

It was a night she had forgotten, and he now knew why, but it was a night that he hadn't been able to forget even after so long. His senses still remember her even after 30 years of not being with her. He still remembered how she tasted and how she felt the first time they were together. From the moment he realized she was the same shy girl from thirty years ago he had done everything in his power to become integrated in Alexis's life and his family. And even after so many mistakes made, he was grateful they still allowed him to be with them.

He had already been smitten with her from the moment he met her but when she told him her story and he realized that she was the mother of his little girl, he was lost hook, line and sinker. From that moment Julian found himself willing to do anything and everything to keep her and his family by his side. He had wanted to leave the mob but had been unable to because there were too many ties that could pose a danger, to his newly discovered love and family, if he left. Unbeknownst to Alexis, he was working towards getting out free and clear. It would definitely take longer than she wanted but if he did it right he would be out within the year.

He cringed at how he had almost ruined it all before it even began when he entered into a misguided attempt to seduce Carly. The day she had seen him and Carly in the Metro Court, on their date, had damaged their budding relationship. It had physically hurt him when she shut down after she had walked into the Metro Court.

At the gallery when he had finally confessed that he was Julian Jerome, Sam's father, Alexis has been shocked and pulled away even further. That night he hadn't lied when he told her that he remember her. Because he did remember. He remember everything about that night. He had tried to find her after that night but no one could tell him a thing about the beautiful girl with the big brown eyes that had given him so much in just one night. The hardest thing he did the night at the gallery was to look into Sam's and Alexis's disappointed eyes. To see the anger and disappointment first when his daughter had asked him to give his bone marrow to Silas to store, and he said no, and then when Alexis's told him to stay away from her and her family had almost broke him. But he could no more stay away from her or his kids than he could stop breathing.

As she did her best to keep him away from her and her family he kept pushing her to spend time with him. The more time he spent with her the more he learned just how special Alexis Davis was. It was the juxtaposition of her quirkiness against her logical mind, loving mother against mob boss attorney, conservative yet the sexiest women he had ever met, tender yet deadly when she had to protect her family and so much more that captivated him about her. He thought her to be the most exquisite being he had ever met. And the fact that she loved him was enough to make him pinch himself everyone morning grateful to God that he had returned her to him.

These thoughts kept repeating in Julian's head as he kept running his breathing ragged and loud in his ears; his shoulder burning where he had been shot the previous night and his ribs throbbing as he sprinted through the woods. He had lost her once and hell would freeze over before he lost her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If he is hurt he will need..." Alexis looked into the brown eyes that were so much like her fathers. "He will need our help". Her heart ached at the thought of leaving Julian behind, which was at war with the guilt she felt at putting her family in danger by staying in there current location waiting for Valentine to pick them off one by one. She knew what she had to do but her whole body rebel at leaving him behind.

"Mom" Sam begged, devastated at how lost her mom seemed without her dad by her side. But Sam knew her dad would want them to protect her, even if that meant leaving him behind.

"Sam" she said softly, resigned to leave Julian to protect her family. "Your dad..." she was unable to finish as they heard a rustling coming from where they had last seen Julian. Alexis and Sam both turned and aimed their guns, ready to shoot whoever came out of the woods.

What they saw almost brought Alexis to her knees. She felt as is she were going to fall to the ground at the sight of Julian as he stumbled out of the woods. He was sweating, covered in sooth and blood but he was still the most wonderful sight she had ever seen. She wanted to run to him and hug him to her but her body refused to move. The sight of him blurred as her eyes filled with tears as she realized that he was alive. He never stopped his stride as he walked up to her his eyes never leaving hers.

"Alexis" was all Julian said as he walked over to her pulling her into him for a quick hug.

Alexis was confused she had heard the gunfire., they had shot him they had taken him away from her. Her mind refusing to bare the loss of the love of her life refused to accept the fact and had created an allusion.

Julian could see the confusion in Alexis's eyes at the sight of him, he wanted to shake her out of it and tell her they had to go. He saw the devastation in her eyes and knew that for a few agonizing hours she had thought that he was dead and now her mind was having a hard time with the realization that he was alive. He reached for her and pulled her to him and softly whispered words of comfort trying to gently bring her to the realization that he was alive.

"You're alive" she said as she pulled away and cup his face in her hands. She gently traced the cut on his cheek where Goatee's ring had cut him.

"Sweetheart" he grabbed her hands and kissed them gently. "The fire is getting closer they are trying to corral us." It hurt like hell but he reached for the back of her neck and pulled her in so that his lips were hovering over hers. He could feel her sweet breath as she gasped for breath. "Look at me Alexis" he demanded afraid that if he didn't bring her out of the hell she was in she wouldn't come back to him. "I am with you and I will never leave you. Hades himself couldn't keep me from you." and with he proved to her that he was alive by kissing her hard and quick. When he saw her eyes clear and connect with his he turned to his family never letting go of her hand.

"We have to separate, whatever happens no one stops running" he looked everyone in the eye needing them to understand the danger that was awaiting them as he saw them hesitate at his plan to separate. "If we stick together we all die, by separating we force them to split their man power. Alexis and I will take the long way to the safe house. Nicholas, Sam you take them through the most direct route."

"He is after me" Alexis finally spoke startling Julian. "If he is after me he will probably let the rest of you go."

"No, mom" she heard Molly and Sam both object.

"We don't have time for this girls" she pulled away from Julian and kissed and hugged her girls and then turned to Nicholas and kissed his cheek.

"Alexis don't do this" Nicholas held onto her. "We will make it out of here. Together, all of us"

"I love you." she kissed his softly and gently pulled away.

She finally turned to Stefan hugging him and the little boy between them "Take care of my family Stefan"

"Alexis stop this. You are not going anywhere." he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him. "Besides do you really think that sacrificing yourself will save your family"

"Stefan, I can't be the reason my family dies" she tried pulling away. "We don't have time for this" she shouted letting her despair at the whole situation come to the surface.

"Fine I am going with you" Stefan tried a different tacit. When he saw her determined to go off alone.

"No, I need you stay with my family. Don't make this any harder for me" she pleaded.

Finally, when she saw that though he wasn't happy with her decision he would do as she asked she turned to say goodbye to Julian.

What she saw in his gaze made her step back from him even though she knew he would never hurt her. Julian's looked downright murderous and Alexis was once again amazed that the man who had only ever been tender, sweet and loving to her could be so deadly.

Before she was even able to utter a word he pointed a finger at her "Don't even try it Alexis, I am not letting you go anywhere by yourself." he grabbed her hand and turned to their family "Nicholas, you take them out the south side and get to the highway and call this number." He handed him a card. "The man on the other line will take you to a safe house. Stay there until we come get you. Do not let anyone know where you are or that you are alive" with that he turned away taking Alexis with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valentine stood watching from a cliff high above the fire, where it continued to rage on as the morning fog started to creep in. He saw the firemen trying desperately to put out the fire to no avail. Medical personnel stood back in case they were needed. So far the news had been that there were no survivors but Valentine knew better. She was out there and he would find her and bring her back to her rightful place, right by his side. Forever.

****Sorry guys life just got a little busy and I wasn't able to work on this chapter until today. Thanks to all the reviews. And the people who admit to stalking this story as a stalker of some really good stories I know how annoying it is not to get a chapter for a week so thank you. As always please review even if it is just to say you like it or don't. :rolleyes:******


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

"_This is Abigail Dolt from Channel 9 news bringing you an update on the fire believed to have claimed the lives of prominent mob attorney Alexis Davis and magazine mogul/purported mob boss Julian Jerome. The couple was last seen here attending the nurses ball and was seen heading towards Ms. Davis's lake house cottage seen here. The police have refused to comment on whether they believe this to be a mob hit on Corinthos's attorney or Julian Jerome. Sandy McDonald is at the home of mob kingpin, Sonny Cortinthos, and will get back to us as soon as head of the Corinthos organization comments on this tragic story. Back to you Bob"_

"Turn it off" Sam said as she sat with Danny on her lap. It was almost ten in the morning and they still hadn't heard anything from her parents. She tried not let her fears show but she was worried that Julian could be hurt or dead somewhere and Valentine had her mother. And here they were just sitting, waiting doing nothing.

"Don't even think about it." she heard Nicholas say to her from the couch were he had been trying to sleep unsuccessfully.

"Think about what" she asked, trying to feign innocent.

"Don't give me that Sam. I know you want to go find them but if Julian has a plan and we ruin it by giving ourselves away we can put them in real danger." he said with as much patience as he could muster after the night they had.

Sam didn't want to think about it but she needed to say it so that Nicholas could tell her it was going to be okay. "He could have her and my dad could be dead". Nicholas looked up at her and got up from where he sat and reached out, taking her hand in his. "Why would Valentine do this to my mom, after everything she has been through. Most of which we will never know. I mean look at you and me our childhoods were not great but what she lived through. I am pretty sure we only got a glimpse of the horror she lived through last night. And now she has finally found happiness and" Sam broke down unable to continue as she thought of how happy her parents had been just a few hours before.

"Hey, listen she won't die she is to stubborn to let a Cassadine lunatic kill her and she loves her daughters and grandson too much to give up." he said wanting to not only reassure her but himself as well.

"She loves you just as much as she loves us" Sam said knowing of the close bond the two had.

"You know as a child I used to pretend she was my mother." He looked away from Sam embarrassed by his childhood fantasy.

Sam looked at her cousin, who she knew her mother loved as her own child, and lifted his chin so that he would look at her "please keep going" the Cassadines were always so private that whenever she got a tidbit of their past it never failed to keep her attention and right now she needed something to keep her mind off of thinking her mother was tied up being tortured by a psychopath and her dad was dead.

"Well as you know, my mother was missing during my childhood. Alexis must have been 18 by the time she was finally allowed to come back to the island." he paused and looked at her. "You must have been two or three, I was five at the time. Even then I always knew just how precarious her existence was because of Helena and Stavros. I always thought that was the reason she was kept away" he stared out the window "I now know it was also because of Valentine. She was finally allowed to come home sometime after" he smirked still embarrassed by his family's behavior "what has notoriously become known as the Ice Princess episode. Mikkos and my father were believed to be dead, Helena was in mourning somewhere away from the island" he said wearily "and Stefan missed Alexis and needed help raising me."

"Alexis wasn't like anyone I had ever had in my life. She was loving, funny, compassionate and she always talked to me instead of ordering me around. She was also very perceptive and she was quick to pick up on how lonely and depressed I was." he didn't really like talking about his past but if it helped to keep Sam distracted he would share his most private thoughts and feelings. "She would come up to my room and tuck me in, read me story after story every night until I fell asleep. Every morning she would take me out to the beach and we would just run around together. She meant the world to me as a child." he paused trying to get the words out past the lump in his throat. "She still does" he tried to keep the tears at bay but the memories of just how much she had given him as a child and now as an adult made breathing hard as he thought as a life without her.

He had faced the possibility of a life without her when she had cancer and he hadn't dealt well with that and now he was looking at a future without her again and he could feel the darkness slowly filing his soul. He looked at his cousin in the eyes "I think that even when she didn't remember you, she loved you and she showered me with all the love she had for you." A tear fell down his cheek.

"Nicholas, mom loved you for you." he felt Sam put a comforting hand on him. "Mom won't leave us and my dad will do everything in his power to protect her." Sam tried to convince him and herself even as she looked out into the early morning day cover in light fog.

"You have a lot of faith in him" Nicholas asked more out of curiosity than anything as he knew from experience how closed off his cousin could be.

"Ya, I do" she looked down embarrassed "God it feels so weird to call him my dad." she smiled shyly "You know I didn't want to give him a chance at first. I know mom's reluctance to get together with Julian was mostly because of my anger towards him. But he loves me" she said simply, unable to hid the pride in her voice that she felt at being a part a large family that loved, cared, respected and would do everything in their power to protect each other. "And he will do anything for me, Danny and Mom." She shrugged "All of us really"

"I'm glad we found you Sam and that your a part of our family" Nicholas said sincerely.

"I can't lose them again Nicholas. I just found them and Danny loves them so much and I" she had to stop as the lump in her throat made it impossible for her to continue " I love them so much" unable to hold back her tears she cried thinking of all the years she had spent unloved when the two greatest parents in the world had been hers. She had been taken from them robbing her of the chance to be raised by them and now that she had them back someone was once again threatening to take them away from her. Nicholas got up and wrapped her tightly in his embrace hoping to sooth her pain and fear away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis could feel her eyes burning from the smoke and she was having a hard time breathing as she was not use to so much physical exertion. She wondered if she was becoming delirious or if she had finally gone crazy, because the only thing she could think of was that she really should have gone to the gym more often because walking in high heels up the court house stairs had not prepared her for a night of running through the woods.

Julian turned to look at Alexis and wondered what was going through her mind. She hadn't said a word for the last few hours as they made their way to the safe house. Valentine's men had almost caught up to them twice but Julian had out maneuvered them and now they were about 30 minutes away from safety.

"Sweetheart are you okay" he asked finally.

She looked at him in surprise "Julian, you're the one that's been beat up and shot at. I should be asking you, if you are okay"

"Alexis I'm fine, it's you I am worried about" he stop and turned towards her making her stop abruptly before she ran into him.

Alexis sighed deeply knowing that he would not be satisfied until she answered. She looked up into his beautiful eyes. He was covered in soot and had sweat running down his face but she still thought he was the most handsome man she had ever met. "I love you" she said simply.

"Was there ever any doubt" he said with arrogant smirked she loved so much. "Now what are you thinking about in that pretty head of yours that you don't want to tell me about" he said as he drew her into his arms needing to hold her if only for a few minutes.

She sighed embarrassed " I was just thinking that running in high heels did nothing to prepare me for this trek in the woods. Do you know how much I hate hiking" she pouted.

Julian let out a soft chuckle mindful of who could be out there listening. "Ah sweetheart but I love those high heels and trust me I have touched and kissed every inch of your beautiful body and you do not have to work out" he said even as he slapped her butt playfully.

She laughed shyly "Come on we better go, the kids will be worried if we don't show up soon and our daughter is very much like her father and I would not put it past her to come looking for us" she smiled as she saw how proud he was when she compared their daughter to him. She leaned into him and kissed him softly, sorry that they had not gotten to raise their daughter together or had the opportunity to have a lot more Davis-Jerome babies running around. She imagined that he would have been wrapped around Sam's little finger the moment she was born much as she had him now.

When she pulled away from him she saw that he had the most loving look on his face. "What" she asked softly as she stroked his cheek down to his jaw.

"I would have love to have more babies with you" he said causing her to once again blush. He quickly kissed her and turned towards where the safe house was located.

"Me too" she answered softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valentine looked down at the man lying on the bed and shook his head in disgust. Stefan had always been a wasted effort, even Helena had not bother with her blond son choosing instead to ignore him.

He could see as Stefan jerk his head back and forth as if in the deep throws of a nightmare. He had enough of this situation he would not go one more day without claiming Natasha as his own.

Stefan wanted to wake but he felt himself unable to come out of the nightmare he was in. In his dream Alexis and Nicholas were killed and he was once again caged, tied to a post as the dark water continued to rise until he was gasping for every breath. He heard Valentine mocking him ordering him to wake. But Stefan was too scared and refused. Suddenly he felt the air leave him as his mouth and nose where covered forcing him to open his eyes and see what he feared the most.

"Come now Stefan aren't you happy to see." he sneered down at him. "I missed you little brother and especially our dear little Natasha" he pressed harder on Stefan causing his brother to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"Daniel" he looked at his guard standing behind him.

"Yes, sir"

"Tie him up . I want him to be present and alert the first time Alexis sees me." he ordered knowing how much fun it would be to torment his brother.

"Thaddeus, Philip" he shouted to the other two men behind him

"Yes sir" the other two immediately rushed up to his side.

"Contact Damien I want to know how close my dear Natasha is so that we can prepare to welcome her" he had to stem the tide of arousal that was rising in him at the thought of their first encounter.

"Sir they are close by. What is our next step" he came to stand by his boss.

He looked out the window even though it was dark because of the heavy curtains anticipating the moment they once again reconnected. "We wait"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it" Sam got up and went to hand Danny to Nicholas "Nicholas you stay here I am going to go and make sure that my parents are alive" she headed towards the desk where she had locked her gun when she heard her mom and dad chuckling from the doorway.

"What did I tell you, she is your daughter" Alexis said as she wrapped her arms around Julian's waist.

"What are you talking about, that my dear is all Davis" he said lovingly.

Sam and Nicholas turned and saw Alexis and Julian standing at the doorway. They were dirty and they smelled of smoke but they were standing there, in front of them, alive and well.

"Mom" Sam yelled scaring Danny from his sleep and causing him to start crying as well. Sam ran over to her and hugged her tightly planting small kisses all over her. Sam let go of her long enough to include her dad. Molly having heard the commotion ran to the living room in time to see her sister run to their Mom.

"Mom" she cried as she too ran towards Alexis almost knocking the group down. Alexis kissed both her girls on top of their heads.

"I am so happy you two are okay" she cried "I was so worried" she opened her eyes and saw the man/boy that had always held a special place in her heart and extended an arm to him. Nicholas, carrying Danny, immediately went towards her and joined his cousins in the moment of joy that they were all alive.

"Where is Stefan" Alexis asked noticing the absence of her big brother.

"He is resting in back" Nicholas spoke up.

"I am going to check on Stefan and then we need to get going. We don't want to stay too long." she said to her family as she turned towards where Nicholas had indicated her brother was. Before she could take a single step she saw the man that had made her childhood a nightmare step out with a knife cutting into her brothers neck.

"You know Natasha" came the menacing voice from her childhood. "I am hurt that you would try to run from me" the heavy accented voice distinct and dangerous.

Alexis felt Julian push her and her daughters behind him as Nicholas and he took point pulling out their weapons and aiming.

"Uh,uh uh" he said smugly. Alexis felt Molly griping her arm tightly. "Natasha and I will be leaving now." he said it as if it was an every day request and not a demand from a psychopath who was holding her family hostage at the moment.

"A-lex-is" Julian said enunciating her name "is not going anywhere with you." Sam turned and gave Danny over to her mother as she pulled out her gun. Alexis held on to the little boy who at the moment seemed to sense the danger and quietly laid his head on her shoulder.

"Natasha belongs to me" she heard Valentine's voice drop an octave lower as he staked his claim on her ."And she will be coming with me." He looked past Julian's shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes "You see Mr. Jerome, Natasha knows exactly who she belongs too"

"Alexis belongs only to herself you son of a bitch. She is not going anywhere with you" Alexis was frozen with the pain and fear that had engulfed her the moment she heard his voice. Even as Julian held off Valentine, Alexis felt as Molly was suddenly ripped away from her side followed by a terrified scream.

She and Sam turned to see one of Valentine's men holding her youngest. "Mom" Molly whimpered tears rolling down her face as Valentine's man wrapped an hand around her neck. "Now Natasha, you have three very beautiful daughters and though I only want you I would willing to settle for any one of them." he said sadistically.

"You son of a bitch" Julian shouted as he aimed and shot at the man holding Molly who screamed as she fell backwards on the man still holding her. Alexis ran towards her daughter to help her up when she heard multiple shots ring out. She turned and saw that both Julian and Nicholas were on the floor bleeding as well as three of Valentine's men.

"Now" he extended a hand towards her. "You have a choice" he spoke in a deadly calm as he walked over to Julian and held a gun to his head. "I shoot your nephew, daughters, grandson and this man, who you have chosen to roll around with like a common whore, and I take you or we let them live and you come with me."

"No Alexis" Julian shouted only to be silenced by a swift kick to the head.

"Julian" she made to go to him.

"No" Valentine bellowed. "you stay there and you tell me your choice." he moved over to Sam and held the gun to her head.

"Mom, no, run" Sam pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Alexis was terrified of what her future held but she found her strength because she knew she had to protect her family. "Let them go. I will go with you, but you let them go." she said with resolve but unable to stop the tears running down her face. She handed Danny to Molly as she bent down to kiss them both goodbye.

"I love you very much both of you" she held Molly's face as the young girl desperately clutched at her. "You stay with your sister and listen to her and always be there for each other. Tell Kristina I love her"

"Mom, no please" she cried unable to believe she was losing her mother.

"I love you to so much" she tried to calm her daughter as she embraced her and her grandson. "Always remember I love you and do your best to forget this moment and only remember the good times." she said as she stepped away and move to Sam whose gun had been taken away. She wrapped her tightly and whispered in her ear. "I love you baby and I want you to know just how very special you are to me. He won't let me near Nicholas or Julian but tell them I love them and tell your father that he made me more happy in the last few months than I had ever been."

"We're done here. Take them to the other room until we leave" he said as he walked over to Alexis and took her arm as she visibly shudder when he touched her.

"No Mom" her daughters cried as he took her away from them.

Alexis heard her daughters screams but she wouldn't look back so that they wouldn't have to see the devastation and fear on her face. She then saw her brother, who had been shackled and gagged, as he was led in front of her as the sounds of a helicopter got closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, Dad" was the first thing Julian heard as the darkness that had been holding him let him go gently.

"Sam" he answered to reassure Sam that he was okay.

"Dad he took mom." at those words he sat up as the last few minutes came rushing back to him. He sat up looking for the one person that had come to mean so much in such a short and saw she was nowhere.

He looked at his daughter's sad, beautiful brown eyes that were so much her mother's "He took her?" he asked knowing the answer but needing to hear the words.

"He took her dad" Sam cried unable to keep the tears at bay any longer she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around him. "She's gone dad" she wept into his shoulder. He sat stunned at how much her loss hurt. He held his daughter wrapped in his arms trying to keep her and himself from shattering. As he looked up he saw Alexis youngest child sitting next to Sam holding Danny and even though she was not his he loved her as his own just because she was also Alexis's. He extended his arms to her and she threw herself at him needing to take the comfort he was offering.

"I will get her back I promise you I will her back." he said as he gently place a kiss on each of their heads and pulled away standing to take stock of the situation. He saw Nicholas laying on the couch with a bandage wrapped around his head. "How is he"

"Not good, we don't have a way to get out of here and Valentine has a head start on us."

"Listen to me" I have two cars in the garage" he started only to be cut off by his daughter

"Then lets go, what are we waiting for the longer we wait the longer he has her is his possession and the more time he has to hurt her" she said as she started for the door.

"Sam wait." he said as grabbed her arm "You need to stay here" at the incredulous look from his daughter he hurried to explain "Someone needs to stay here and take care of Molly, Danny and Nicholas who is no position to protect anyone. I will go make sure the cars were not damaged and then I will go after Alexis."

"No dad we need all the gun power to get her back"

"She is right" they heard the Nicholas's weak agreement. "You need to call Jax he is in Europe right now, I am pretty sure I know where Valentine is taking Alexis. Jax can do the leg work until we get there. I will call and get the Cassadine jet ready. Molly and Danny can stay at Windermere until we get back".

"Do it" Julian looked at the devastated faces of his family, his heart constricted painfully at the thought of what losing Alexis would do to them. She was what kept them together and he had no doubt that without her they would all scattered into different directions. "I promise you all we will get her back and I will make Valentine Cassadine beg for mercy before I rid this world of his miserable existence." with that promise he walked out the door, his family following silently behind him trusting that he would do just what he promised.

***Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone still likes***********


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

_"Alexis, Sweetheart, wake up" she heard the voice of the man she had grown to love so much in the last few months and that she had feared she would never get to see again. She felt the gentle caress of his kisses as they landed softy on her eyes, cheeks and lips as he tried to wake her up. _

_"Julian" she asked groggy from whatever Valentine had injected her with "How did you find me." she asked as he caressed her cheek trying to wake her. She struggled to sit up and open her eyes but the drugs in her system made it impossible for her to get up on her own._

_"Sweetheart, we have to go" he pleaded with her. _

_"Julian. I was so afraid" she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down to her so that she could wrap her arms around him and feel his heartbeat and life flowing through him. _

_Suddenly she felt him go slack against her shoulder. She pulled away and was startled when she saw the shocked, open eyed expression on his handsome face. "Julian" she yelled trying to get his attention "Julian" she cried as she felt the blood covering her hands. She heard a deep voice coming from behind her, turning quickly she found herself looking into the eyes of Valentine. _

_"Are you ready Natasha" he leaned down over her pushing Julian out of the way. "It is time we became one as we should have always been" he said as he leaned over her his face coming closer trying to bind his lips with hers even as she struggled to push away from him . "No one will ever come between us again." he laughed._

_"Nooooo!" _

Alexis jerked awake frantically looking around taking stock of her surroundings. She didn't know how long it had been since Valentine had taken her and Stefan. She knew that she had been drugged because she felt nauseas, confused and groggy as she sat up and had to take a few minutes to get her stomach under control. She tried to sit up and panic when she realized that she was tied to the bed. She began to struggle against the ropes that were binding her hands together but her struggle only caused the ropes to cut deeper into her wrists.

She looked around and to her terror recognized her surroundings. Valentine had apparently brought then straight to the castle and put them in one of the many cells that were still standing in the underground labyrinth of hell.

"About time you woke up" she heard Valentine's voice came from the corner of the bed she was lying on and soon enough she felt the bed dip as he came closer to her running a hand up along her legs making her shudder in disgust. "I have been waiting for far too long." he said in what Alexis could only assume was suppose to be a seductive tone.

"Get away from her" she vaguely heard Stefan cry out in concern. She tried to pull away from Valentine but her whole body felt heavy and she only managed to roll onto her side.

"Poor, pathetic Stefan" Valentine mocked Stefan's attempt to protect her. She felt his hand run through her hair. "So soft" he hummed, taunting Stefan.

"Get your disgusting hands off of her you bastard" She could feel the heaviness attempting to overtake her once more but she knew she had to stay awake and let Stefan know that she was okay and he didn't have to worry. She needed to tell Stefan not to make Valentine mad so that he wouldn't hurt him.

"Stefan" he said menacingly as she felt his weight, where he had been sitting, lift as he started walking towards where Stefan was chained up. She wanted to lift her head and tell Stefan she was okay but she found it to difficult and was about to let the darkness overtake her when she heard a loud grunt coming from where she had last heard her brother. Scared for her brother she used all the energy she had left and opened her eyes. It was so dark at first that she couldn't see a thing so she blink furiously as fear began to gnaw at her as she heard what sounded like a fist hitting flesh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan could feel every blow that Valentine was inflicting. The punches were all intended to inflict maximum pain but were not meant to be lethal. Stefan fought back as hard as he could even though he was tied to the bars of their cell. He used his feet trying to push the other man off.

"I will not let you touch my sister you sick pervert" he hissed.

"Ah ah ah brother, she is my sister too." Valentine stepped away laughing. Walking back to Alexis and taking her hand in his as his other hand once again resumed his stroking of her hair.

"Get away from her, I will kill you. I swear I will kill you if you touch her." Irritated by Stefan, Valentine sprung away from Alexis and once again start to violently beat Stefan to silence him.

"You do not tell me what I can or cannot do with Natasha" he swiftly kicked him on his side knocking the wind out of Stefan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally her eyes adjusted to the dark and allowed her see the sight in front of her, the shock of seeing the abuse inflicted on her brother clearing up the haze she was feeling.

"Stop it. Leave him alone" she shouted getting off the bed and running towards Valentine. Her bound hands made it difficult but she managed to grab at the fist that was about to hit Stefan causing Valentine to turn on her. Fueled with anger Valentine reared back with his fist before bringing it down across her face, knocking her to the ground.

Alexis could feel the burning sensation across her face. She was confused and stunned and just laid on the floor while Valentine looked down at her heaving from the exertion he had used on Stefan and her.

Before she could react Valentine lunged at her, pushing her down as he straddled her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her roughly against the cement floor. "How dare you"

"Stop it' Stefan shouted ,helpless to do anything as Valentine continued his assault on Alexis.

Alexis felt her brain rattled as the back of her head made contact time and again with the floor. She kept her eyes closed afraid of looking into Valentine's eyes until she felt his hands wrap around her throat. Her eyes flew open as her hands simultaneously grabbed at his wrists trying to get him to release the hold he had on her neck.

Stefan watched powerlessly as Valentine wrapped his hands tightly around Alexis's neck. He shouted at him taunting him trying to get Valentine to turn his focus on him but Valentine was far to gone in his haze of fury that his whole focus was now on Alexis. "Alexis" he cried as he watch the last few seconds of his sister's life. He tugged furtively on the chains holding him but they would not budge.

"Valentine, damn it you're killing her" he shouted helplessly as he watched in despair he suddenly felt the chains loosen and he was free to move. Without thinking he ran towards Alexis landing on Valentine's back. Stefan hit at him wildly until Valentine had no choice but to stop choking Alexis and turn his attention to Stefan. Valentine roared back with Stefan still on his back as he pushed back into the wall hard enough that it knocked the air out of Stefan.

"I will kill you" Valentine roared once again lashing out at Stefan. As darkness started overtaking Stefan he looked over towards where his sister laid. He could see her chest slowly moving up and down. Grateful that she was at least alive Stefan succumb to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damien ran down the stairs as fast as he could carrying the package Valentine had sent him to get. He could hear the shouting coming from where the Cassadine siblings were being kept. As he reached the bottom step he carefully put down the package and walked slowly towards where Stefan was straining to get loose to get to his sister and help her. Damien was shocked to see how out of control Valentine was. Damien crawled towards Stefan and unlocked the chains holding her without anyone noticing.

Stefan, who upon feeling the chains fall off, ran towards his sister and Valentine. Unable to pull Valentine off of her he jumped on his back and started punching him. Valentine turned his attention towards Stefan and began throwing punishing blows that Stefan was unable to fend off. Finally unable to stand any longer Stefan fell face first to the ground. Damien, upon seeing that Alexis was okay, ran back to get the package and returned to cell to try and distract Valentine from the siblings.

"Sir" he said timidly from outside the cell.

"I said I did not want to be interrupted" Valentine shouted as sweat, blood and spittle ran down his chin from the exertion of the beating he had given Stefan and Alexis.

"I apologize sir" the guard took a step back " but you said you wanted to know as soon as the man Julian was on the Island." Damien's tense shoulders relaxed a fraction at his boss's apparent approval of the interruption. "They took the bait sir"

"Good, get everything ready for tonight. I have one last piece of unfinished business to take care of before I make Natasha my bride." he pushed out of the cell not glancing at Stefan who laid bleeding in a heap or Alexis who was once again unconscious.

The guard looked unsure at Valentine causing Valentine to pause on his way up to the main house. "What is it" he demanded.

"Sir you wanted the child brought down here" Damien indicated to the small child in the bassinet. "What do you want to do with him."

Valentine walked over and peered down at the child who was sleeping peacefully in his bassinet. He was curious as to what Natasha's reaction would be to the child and he decided not to wait until the other matter was handle.

"Put the child in the cell with Natasha. I don't want to delay their reunion." he paused to stroke the child's cheek "It has been a long time coming" he laughed at he thought just how horrified Natasha was going to be when she learned the parentage of the child.

Damien walked carefully into the cell making sure not to step on the unconscious Cassadine siblings.

"Wait" Valentine ordered. "I wanted to tell Natasha in person but my time will is going to be taken up with dealing with Mr. Jerome and I want her to know immediately when she wakes up" he smiled sadistically.

Valentine re-entered the cell, and not being as careful as Damien had been, stepped on Stefan's hand causing a sickening crushing sound as the bones broke under his weight. "Your phone" he demanded to Damien.

Damien reached into his coat pocket and handed him his phone. Valentine quickly dictated a message and set the timer for the message to go off automatically and then he set the phone down on the child's blanket. "Set him down and let's go set the next phase of our plan in motion."

Damien walked towards the bed and set down the bassinet. He listened and made sure Valentine had turned away and walked out of the cell before under the guise of adjusting the blanket around the baby Damien put a note under him hoping that Ms. Cassadine would see it and get some solace from it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Julian looked around as he stepped out of the car, his gun out and ready. He looked towards Sam who was doing the same. "Sam"

It had been a hours since Valentine had taken Alexis. Julian had wanted to charge in guns blazing and take out the sorry son of a bitch but Nicholas had been right; to get her out they had to be methodical in their planning. Because of the endless network of spy networks the Cassadines had in place they had gone dark the moment the three of them had left Port Charles.

"All clear on this side" Sam said as she studied the mansion trying to find a weakness in the infrastructure.

"Okay" Julian said over his shoulder as he walked towards the rear of the jeep they had commandeered and starting pulling out protective gear and weapons. "Sam I think..."

Before he could again try to convince her that she needed to go back because it was to dangerous, Sam started putting on her protective gear making Julian stop his lecture before it started. "Dad, mom needs us. You are going to need someone watching your back. So quit trying to convince me to stay out here, I am either going with you or I am going alone." she challenged him.

Julian looked at his little girl, his eyes tearing up with how proud he was of her "There is no one, I would rather have watching my back than you sweet pea." he said having unconsciously picked up the nickname Alexis used for her children and grandson. "I love you" he walked over to her and hugged her tightly "I promise we will get your mom back safe and sound" he paused as he saw her waiting for something more for him to say "And I promise to make that sorry son of a bitch pay for ever taking your mother away from us" satisfied with his answer the two proceeded to suit up.

"Nicholas stay with the jeep I will let you know if you need to come pick us up" Julian could see that Nicholas wanted to help but he recognized that he would just slow them down. The shot to the head that he had suffered had started to affect him and he didn't want to be the weak link that could get them all killed.

"Make sure you all come back safe" he said thickly wondering if he was about to lose half of his family in an attempt to rescue Alexis.

"We will" Julian answered and he smirked adding "Alexis would have my head if I let anything happen to our daughter or her favorite nephew." The three chuckled, releasing some of the tension they were feeling, as they remembered Alexis's constant need to protect her family. Just as Julian was strapping a small handgun into his ankle he heard a branch break through the darkness that was starting to seep into the night. He could hear the approaching footsteps. "Sam" he whispered indicating she should take cover just as he was about to do. Once all three hid he pulled his gun out, the weapon feeling like an extension of his hand.

"I wouldn't do that mate" came a voice, with a heavy Australian accent, from the direction of where his daughter was. "Put the gun down" the man said as he suddenly heard Nicholas grunt as he too was pushed to his knees. He felt more than heard someone attempt to sneak up behind him. Before the other man realized what was happening Julian twisted grabbing the man behind him by the wrist, yanking him over his shoulder and onto the ground pushing him down until the man was faced down on the dirt. Julian twisted the arm holding the gun until he felt the other man loosen his grasp on the gun. Julian took the gun away, as he planted a knee to the man's back to keep him down as he pointed the gun at the man holding Sam.

"Let her go" he slide the magazine into place aiming at the man's head, Julian did not hesitate when he registered who was holding Sam. "Jerry let my daughter go"

Sam lifted her head, shocked by what she heard. "Jerry" she gasped.

The man under Julian suddenly stopped struggling and piped up at the familiar sound of Sam's voice "Sam" he asked confused.

"Jax" she yelled as she shoved Jerry off of her and ran over to her Dad "Dad let him up, its Jax" Julian could feel the adrenaline still rushing through him and it took him a minute before he let the man below him up.

"What the hell is going on" Julian hissed, keeping his voice down, aware that they could be attracting unwanted attention.

"Dad" Sam said as she got between her dad and her mom's best friend, of course she would argue that Julian had maybe taken that spot now, stared each other down. "Jax is mom's oldest and dearest friend" she turned to Jax. "Jax this is my dad" the two men continued to stare each other down.

Jax knowing they had little time for a pissing contest set his intentions on the table immediately. "Alexis is very dear to me and I will do anything and everything to get her back." Jax challenged the man in front of him. He had heard about him from the Davis clan and he had made inquires of his own about this man that Alexis had fallen hard for. Jax loved his ex-wife but he didn't often agree on the choices she made regarding the men in her life. The moment he heard the name, Julian Jerome, Jax had donned his white hat and had investigated. So far he knew very little. He knew the man was in the mob, Sam's father and cherished his best friend like no other and in his book that was, for the time, enough.

Julian looked at the blond man in front of him. He had heard of this man before. If he were honest, he was jealous at how the Davis clan was devoted to this man. Every week they would all gather around the computer and Skype with the man for hours. Alexis would always jokingly tease him about how he was the greatest ex-husband in the world. From all accounts Alexis and Jax had been perfect for each other and they had remained close after the divorce. He had been so terribly jealous until Alexis explained that there had never been anything but a platonic friendship between the two.

_He remembered the night vividly. After walking in on a very lovely Alexis asking Jax when he was moving back to Port Charles because she missed him and wanted him back by her side. He had not been able to hide his jealously and fear at possibly losing her to Jax. He had gone to their bedroom and sat in the dark trying to imagine what it would feel like to not have his life entwined with hers and he found that it hurt too much. He would let her go to Jax ,if the white knight made her happy, but he would never be the same after having held heaven is his arms only to have it taken away from him. _

_A few minutes after he had been sitting the dark she finally made her way to the bedroom. He had braced himself and promised himself to make it easy for her to break up with him. That had lasted a second. He had been wound up so tight that before she had taken a step he blurted out "I are getting back together with Kangaroo boy" he asked desperately as he stood up making his way to her. _

_She stared at him shocked and confused by his outburst and before she could shatter his heart he spoke handing her his heart to destroy or cherish. He wanted to hold her tightly but he stood tensely watching every expression crossing her lovely face. "He will never love you the way I do" he said through the lump in his throat "You are my everything" He paused as he tried to breath the lump in his throat restricting his airflow. "With you I have everything Alexis, without you I have nothing." He looked down unable to say anything more and unable to look at her sweet face as she ended them forever._

_He was surprised when he felt the heat of her body radiate towards him as she got closer to him. And he was even more surprised when, without a word she brought his head down so that their lips could touch. His head and heart were in chaos as he tried to figure out what was happening but his body knew what it wanted and he wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the ground. In his arms she was up higher than him so she was able to look down at him her hair creating a small cocoon where only the two existed. _

_"Julian Jerome I have waited a lifetime for a love like yours. And nothing in this world could ever make me give you up. You treasure me as if I was the most important thing in the world and you don't even know how precious and special you make me feel." She kissed him softly once again before she made a promise to him "If you are only ever sure of one thing be sure of this, I love you more that I have ever loved anyone and to lose you would be like ripping half my soul from my body. Please never doubt my love for you" He could see the hurt and in her eyes that he had doubted her and he promised himself in that moment to never make her feel like that again. _

_"Never again" he made the heartfelt promise as he carried her towards the bed where he made love to her. He knew he was a jealous man and would never like it when another man looked at he or touched her but he would never again think that she would choose another over him. She had chosen him just as he had chosen her. _

"Who told you we were here" he managed to get out putting aside his jealousy knowing that Alexis would not like it if he treated Jax rudely.

"Nicholas called me" they all turned towards Nicholas who was standing and dusting himself off as Jax's security, who had taken him down, finally let him up. Jerry was making his way over to them as well.

Jax immediately intervened before Sam could go off. "Sam I know you and my brother have issues but we need him in this"

"He is a psychopath Jax, he could be a danger to my mom" she yelled. Scared that the man who not so long ago had taken her mom hostage and threaten to kill the whole town of Port Charles could get her mom and them all killed.

"I would never put Alexis in danger Sweet Sam" Jerry spoke up angry that anyone would question his loyalty to Alexis. Jerry would readily admit that he would sell his soul to the devil if it benefitted him. But there four people in this world that he would do everything is his power to protect and keep safe and Alexis was one of those people. His brother, mother and niece were the others.

"You took her hostage" she yelled at Jerry. "You almost killed her daughters what do you think that would have done to her" She turned to Jax "What's to say that when we get in there he doesn't decide to take her for himself". She hissed at what she perceived as Jax's naivety regarding his brother.

Jerry looked at the group and knew they had no reason to trust him. But this was Alexis and he would do anything to protect her. "I" he paused "I care and will protect her above all others." he looked around at the skepticism staring back at him. "Damn it, I know she hates me and that the lot of you don't trust me but you must believe me I will protect her." he turned resigned when he saw that no one believed him. "I am going in there with or without you lot"

"Sam, listen I know you don't trust him but you know he will never do anything to physical hurt her." he turned towards his brother to make sure that his brother was listening "And he knows I will kill him if he does."

"Sam" Julian looked towards his daughter "I have worked with Jerry and he can be the distraction we need to get your mother out"

"No Julian, he is obsessed with her. What's to stop him from taking her" she looked at Julian as if he was out of his mind to even consider letting the psychopath in front of them anywhere her mother.

"Sam I know who Jerry is and no I was not aware of his obsession with Alexis" he looked at Jerry "But know this sweet pea I will kill him if he even thinks of betraying us." Julian saw Jerry nod his understanding.

Jax looked around the group and tried to once again reason with Sam. "I think the more of us the better chance we have of getting Alexis out of there" he said honestly" And whatever I may think of my brother he does have a soft spot for Alexis and he is deadly" Jax added grimly.

Jerry clapped his hands together when the group resign that he was needed decided he should be in on the rescue. "Good, now that it is settle lets get moving. I saw a hidden door on the side. Sam and I"

"No" Julian hissed. He might agree to work together to get Alexis back but he would not put his daughter in the vicinity of a psychopath. "I will go with you. Sam and Jax can wait out here until we scope the area out."

"Fine, I don't care but lets go before we are all found out." Jerry hissed frustrated by the man that he assumed was the new man in Alexis's life. "Be careful Jax, mum would kill me if you get hurt." he taunted his little brother.

"Ya right if we don't get Alexis back safe and sound Lady Jane will be coming after both of our hides"

"Dad" Sam ran over to her dad and hugged him tight to her. "I love you" she whispered afraid that once he left her sight it would be the last time she saw him alive. "Please be careful and bring mom back to us" she felt the tears sting her eyes. "Don't trust Jerry to not throw you to the wolves. But you can trust him to get mom to safety"

"Be careful sweet pea your mom will have my hide when she finds out I let you come on this rescue mission. And trust me I don't trust Jerry as far as I can throw him and I will make sure Valentine is never a threat to your mom ever again." He kissed her forehead. "Be safe and stick close to Jax" he gave her another quick hug before stepping over to where Jerry was hiding in the shadows. When Julian reached Jerry the two men started moving as one towards the hidden door that would lead them into the Cassadine Mansion.

****Sorry it took me so long to update. So I made the mistake of reading the NYE spoilers coming up and it really broke my heart so I was unable to work on this story. But I have decided to never read spoilers and live in denial until I see it, it hasn't happened. I am still hoping it is just rumors or a different couple. Don't get me wrong I cannot wait for Julian to go to a dark place and to see Alexis try and get him out of it . They do angst the best, the 10 second scene outside the courtroom was amazing. I wouldn't mind so much if it was a random women who we never have to see again but I hate the thought that it is Olivia. So cheers to living in denial. And I will try to finish this before NYE cause after that I don't think I will be able to continue. Team Julexis all the way!*****


End file.
